


К нам едет ревизор

by Doriana_Grey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Soul Eater
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 25,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doriana_Grey/pseuds/Doriana_Grey
Summary: Уже давно толком никто не помнит, зачем была создана школа Хогвартс. Конечно, информация об этом передается от директора к директору, да и Попечительский совет в курсе, но что делать, если грядет настоящая проверка?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечание** : АУ от 5 книги, кроссовер с анимэ «Soul Eater».  
>  **Примечание-2** : В расчет берется только анимэ, без манги. И с некоторыми изменениями. Например, Смерть нашел возможность покидать Академию и в кои веки решил проверить филиалы.  
>  **Примечание-3** : Действие происхдит в мире ГП, а информации о втором фандоме достаточно в размере вики.

В Хогвартсе проходил совершенно обычный ужин, когда перед Дамблдором вдруг словно из воздуха материализовался черный конверт и упал ему в руки. Он подпрыгивал и дергался, чем напоминал вопиллер, и многие ученики заинтересовано обернулись к преподавательскому столу, желая узнать, как будет голосить такой конверт.

— Ох, ну надо же, до чего неудачно, — вздохнул Дамблдор, крепко сжимая конверт и оглядываясь. Все, кроме Долорес Амбридж, тут же сделали вид, что заинтересовались стоящими перед ними блюдами, и только розовая министерская жаба продолжала поедать чужое письмо жадным взглядом.

Впрочем, Дамблдору было уже не до взглядов Амбридж, он довольно проворно выбрался из-за стола и торопливо двинулся к выходу из Большого зала, по-прежнему крепко стискивая злополучное письмо в руке.

В отличие от него, все прочие остались наслаждаться своим ужином, поэтому и не узнали, какую кипучую деятельность развел старый волшебник, добравшись до своего кабинета. Уже через пару минут после того, как он открыл конверт, с различными поручениями из башни вылетело несколько сов. 

Закончив с письмами, Дамблдор повернулся к фениксу и ласково почесал его над клювом.

— Приведи мне его и побыстрее, дорогой, — попросил он. — Это срочно.

Фоукс понимающе курлыкнул и исчез в вспышке огня, чтобы буквально через пару мгновений появиться снова, сжимая когтями ворот изящно одетого мага, который даже в таком подвешенном состоянии пытался сохранить чувство собственного достоинства.

Феникс снова издал курлыкающий звук и разжал когти, отпуская свою ношу. Маг покачнулся, пытаясь устоять на ногах, и не упал лишь благодаря тому, что оперся на трость.

— Какого черта, Дамблдор? — сердито прошипел он, отводя рукой с лица растрепавшиеся волосы. — Вы окончательно сбредили и теперь, наконец, освободите место директора для более разумного мага?

— Хоть сейчас, Люциус, — усмехнулся Дамблдор. — Я готов признать, что недостаточно хорошо управляю школой и нуждаюсь в замене.

Лицо Люциуса Малфоя на мгновение стало удивленным, но он тут же вернул себе холодную отстраненную маску и, развалившись в кресле, деловито спросил:

— Ну, что у нас произошло?

— Черный конверт. — Дамблдор подтолкнул этот самый конверт в сторону гостя, но Малфой лишь мельком глянул на него, не торопясь взять в руки.

— Вы хотите сказать, Дамблдор, что это не легенды, а на самом деле? — негромко уточнил он.

— Вам не кажется странной такая легенда, Люциус? — в тон к нему спросил Дамблдор. — Или вы считаете, что глава Попечительского совета и в самом деле лишь денежный мешок?

Люциус поморщился, но промолчал.

— Ну так что, — Дамблдор встал и нервно прошелся по кабинету. — Принимаете мою отставку, мистер Малфой?

— Разумеется, нет, _Альбус_ , — нехотя ответил Люциус. — Сколько у нас времени?

— До Рождества. — Альбус Дамблдор снова сел. — Проверка прибудет в каникулы, чтобы не мешать основным занятиям филиала Академии. Тем более, среди проверяющих будут ученики самой Академии.

— А младшие курсы? — быстро спросил Люциус.

— Я уже отправил письмо в «Ежедневный Пророк», что школа становится небезопасной для детей до четырнадцати лет на неопределенное время, завтра же начнем вывозить детей, — пояснил Дамблдор.

— До шестнадцати, — Люциус привстал с места.

— До четырнадцати, ты прекрасно знаешь, что в Академии учатся с четырнадцати, — отрезал Дамблдор, переходя на более фамильярное обращение. Люциус поморщился. — Не рассчитывай на то, что твой сын избежит этого.

— Я больше беспокоюсь за вашего золотого мальчика, — фыркнул Люциус. — Или вы хотите снабдить его оружием для борьбы с Лордом?

— Сейчас разговор не идет о Томе, — жестко ответил Дамблдор. — И подозреваю, что Том сам не сунется сюда до отъезда комиссии. Он старается не встречаться со Смертью ни в каких обличьях, а директор Академии прибудет лично.

— А что насчет Амбридж? — Люциус, наконец, смирился и взял конверт, из которого ему на ладонь выпал небольшой листок.

— Я отправил сову в Министерство, она отбудет еще до завтрака, — буркнул Дамблдор. — Фадж идиот, но не настолько, чтобы устраивать подковерные игры, когда мы находимся в чрезвычайном положении.

— Вообще-то это не чрезвычайное положение, а просто небольшая проверка деятельности школы, — позволил себе улыбнуться Люциус. — Разве нет?

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что школа сотни лет не выполняет свое предназначение. — Альбус вытащил из вазочки леденец и раздраженно принялся его жевать. — Я не понимаю, как мы подготовим профессоров и школьников за три месяца, — сквозь хруст конфеты пробормотал он.

— Кстати о профессорах, — кивнул Люциус. — Предлагаю начать с них. Точнее, с Северуса Снейпа.

— Согласен, — вздохнул Альбус и, бросив кружальный порошок в камин, громко позвал:

— Северус, зайди ко мне, пожалуйста.

Пламя вспыхнуло ярче, и на ковер шагнул декан Слизерина, Северус Снейп.

— Вы звали меня, Альбус? — недовольно спросил Снейп и огляделся.

Глаза его на мгновение расширились от изумления, когда он заметил развалившегося в кресле Люциуса, который к тому же небрежно отсалютовал ему тростью.

— Мистер Малфой, — холодно поприветствовал он друга кивком и повернулся к директору за объяснениями.

— У нас тут происшествие, Северус, — немного нервно произнес Дамблдор. — Довольно серьезное.

— Попечительский совет снова требует вашей отставки? — уточнил Снейп, искоса поглядев на безучастного Люциуса.

— Нет, — Дамблдор машинально принялся рыться в вазе с конфетами. — К сожалению.

— Во всем виноват Поттер? — наугад бросил очередную догадку Снейп.

— Нет, — Дамблдор так махнул рукой, словно говоря «проблемы с Поттером решаются куда проще», отчего Снейпу стало действительно страшно.

— А в чем тогда дело? — борясь с охватившей его нервозностью, процедил он.

Люциус молча протянул ему листок.

— «В двадцатый числах декабря сего года ваш филиал Академии посетит комиссия во главе с Учредителем, в комиссию также будут входить ученики основного отделения. К.С.», — прочитал Снейп. — Что это? И кто такой КэСэ?

— Коса Смерти, — любезно пояснил Люциус, пока Дамблдор запихивал в рот очередной леденец. — Мы не знакомы лично с комиссией, поэтому нам не положено полное имя той Косы, которая это отправила. Но скоро, видимо, познакомимся.

— Он бредит? — с сарказмом спросил Снейп у Дамблдора. — Вы его чем-то накормили или напоили?

— Мой мальчик, видишь ли, как обстоит дело, — похоже, то количество сахара, которое впихнул в себя Дамблдор, наконец начало благотворно на него действовать. — Хогвартс, как и многие другие школы, был создан не просто так, а как филиал Академии Смерти в другом измерении. Детишки у самого Смерти в Академии довольно бойкие, но охватить все измерения, где может появиться кишин, они не могут, поэтому и были созданы филиалы.

— Измерения? Кишин? — Снейп попятился к двери. — Может, не надо?

— Не забивай этим голову, — Люциус покачал головой, показывая, что он думает про методы объяснения Дамблдора. — Нас это не касается, нас интересует только наш Хогвартс. Он был создан Основателями именно как филиал Академии, и первые годы дети учились так же, как в той Академии — бились парами и триадами, развивая свою боевую мощь. Но вот незадача — кишинов в нашем мире кот наплакал. Даже наш Лорд до него так и не дорос, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

— А отправлять магглорожденных детей в школу для получения боевой мощи родители тоже не хотели, — добавил Дамблдор. — Поэтому постепенно Хогвартс становился всё более обычным, похожим на другие магические школы, как тот же Шармбатон. И только директор и глава попечительского совета получали при назначении на должность информацию об истинном положении дел.

— Я уверен, что министр и глава аврората как минимум тоже в курсе, — вставил Люциус.

— Да, конечно, — Дамблдор кивнул. — И все надеялись, что этот день никогда не настанет, но он настал.

— К нам едет ревизор, — машинально произнес Снейп, пытаясь из доступной ему информации сложить полную картину.

Картина складываться отказывалась.

— Именно, — обрадовался Дамблдор. — И вот за три месяца мы должны создать видимость достойного филиала Академии, то есть обучить всех детей и преподавателей дуэлям в той форме, в какой они проходят в Академии. Тут нам помогут твои познания, Северус, в дуэлинге и в окклюменции.

— А, хорошо, — услышав знакомые предметы, Снейп расслабился.

— Но сначала необходимо воссоздать шкаф распределения, — бодро продолжил директор. — Детки не все достаточно восприимчивы, чтобы разобраться в том, кто из них кто, а времени еще и на это у нас нет. И так достаточно того, что их обучать придется.

— О чем вы, Альбус? — осторожно спросил Снейп, но ответил ему неожиданно Малфой.

— Помнишь, тот тайный способ боя, который мы с тобой опробовали несколько лет назад? — спросил он. — Я тогда только стал главой попечительского совета и попытался сам преобразоваться. 

— Северус! — Дамблдор ахнул. — Ты что, можешь удержать косу смерти? Это же чудесно, мой мальчик! Слава Мерлину, а я думал, что придется всё самому делать.

— Мне надо присесть, — выдохнул Снейп, падая в заботливо придвинутое кресло. — Вы хотите сказать, что вот это… это должны будут делать наши ученики?

Дамблдор широко улыбнулся.

— Вы… вы понимаете… понимаете, что получится, если Поттер создаст триаду со своими неразлучными друзьями? — сухо спросил Снейп, пытаясь сделать так, чтобы голос не звучал жалобно. — От Хогвартса же ничего не останется.

— Для этого и нужны преподаватели, — жизнерадостно ответил Дамблдор. — Мы сегодня же должны разобраться с профессорским составом, а значит, нужно собрать шкаф. Северус, я тут набросал, из чего нужно соорудить артефакти где это всё находится. После отбоя я надеюсь увидеть нужные детали в Большом зале, столы раздвиньте к стенам, сейчас факультеты не будут иметь значения.

— Как скажете, Альбус, — Снейп пожал плечами и вышел.

Последнее, что он заметил до того, как дверь за ним закрылась, это то, как Люциус Малфой протянул руку директору. От прикосновения к ладони Дамблдора волосы Малфоя заискрились и словно от ветра поднялись в воздух, застывая в виде смертоносного лезвия.

Пытаясь отвлечься от того, что он видел, Снейп уставился на список в своих руках.

— Зеркало «Еиналеж», Исчезательный шкаф, хрустальный шар, — пробормотал он себе под нос, направляясь в сторону Выручай-комнаты.


	2. Chapter 2

Через пару часов, левитируя все необходимые предметы в Большой зал, Снейп столкнулся с недовольной Минервой Магонагалл.

— Северус, ты не знаешь, что с Альбусом? — строго спросила она, приноравливаясь к его шагу и двигаясь рядом в сторону Большого зала. — Мне кажется, он сошел с ума.

— Мне тоже такое часто кажется, — процедил Снейп, пытаясь одновременно идти, тащить перед собой громоздкий шкаф и зеркало, да еще и разговаривать с Минервой. — А что на этот раз?

— Он приказал эльфам расчистить Большой зал от столов и сейчас размахивает там каким-то совершенно варварским оружием, — пояснила она. — Посшибал половину свечек.

— Варварское оружие на длинном древке с широким кривым лезвием и выглядит чертовски дорогим? — уточнил Снейп.

— Да! — обрадовалась Минерва. — Ты знаешь, что это, Северус?

Снейп остановился, переводя дух. Против своей воли он почувствовал легкую ревность, хотя с Люциусом его не связывало ничего, кроме дружбы.

— Это не что, а кто, — буркнул он, снова возобновляя путь. — Это мистер Малфой.

— В смысле? — Минерва остановилась.

— В прямом, — ответил Снейп, оставляя её позади. 

Когда Минерва очнулась от шока и догнала его, Снейп как раз протискивал шкаф в дверной проем Большого зала.

— А вот и наш Северус! — обрадовался Дамблдор, переставая размахивать косой и ставя её на пол. — Сейчас создадим распределительный шкаф!

— Мерлин, как же голова с непривычки кружится, — выдохнул возникший на месте косы Люциус, устало опускаясь на скамью. — И волосы наверняка полны воска, — добавил он с сарказмом, достойным Снейпа.

— Это такая трансфигурация? — спросила Минерва, чье удивление сменилось профессиональным интересом.

— Не совсем, — Снейп поставил шкаф в центре зала. — Но лучше спросить у Альбуса.

— Как считаешь, повелитель или оружие? — быстро спросил его Люциус, кивая на Макгонагалл.

Снейп задумчиво посмотрел на коллегу.

— Оружие, — наконец произнес он.

— По пять галлеонов на пари, — предложил Люциус. — Поттер?

Снейп поморщился. 

— Повелитель. А вот сынок твой весь в тебя.

— Это нечестно, про Драко и так понятно, — обиделся Люциус. — Мне кажется, можно даже вид оружия угадать. Что-то вроде рапиры, как думаешь?

— Лишь бы не трубка-плевалка, — ухмыльнулся Снейп. 

Идея пари его взбодрила, он воспринимал теперь новое положение Хогвартса без ужаса, да и то, что из преподавателей он один уже знал, о чем идет речь, его радовал.

Тем временем Дамблдор быстро избавил зеркало от рамы и эту раму закрепил на Исчезательном шкафе, в который после этого забрался почти целиком, прикрепляя где-то внутри хрустальный шар.

— Теперь каждый, зайдя туда, поймет, кто он. Оружию придется постоять подольше, чтобы понять свою форму, — пояснил он, выбираясь наружу. — Слева будем ставить всех повелителей, справа — оружие. Они сами почувствуют свою пару. Разбившихся на пары вы должны будете снабдить необходимой литературой и контролировать их практические занятия. Советую вам с Люциусом, Северус, потренироваться уже сейчас. Со мной мистер Малфой будет представлять нашу школу на официальном приеме, но на дуэлях выступать вы будете вдвоем. Раз у вас это получилось без особой подготовки.

— Повезло, — буркнул Снейп, который надеялся посмотреть на распределение остальных преподавателей.

Впрочем, пронзительный возглас Минервы «разве я могу быть пикой?!» догнал их на выходе из зала, отчего настроение у Снейпа значительно улучшилось.

— С тебя пять галлеонов, — произнес он, волоча Люциуса за собой. Всё было не так уж плохо. 

Когда Люциус несколько лет назад предложил попробовать свои силы как повелителя косы, Снейпу казалось, что это действительно невероятно. И он не мог решить, что нравится ему больше: могущество, которым они с такой легкостью овладели, или то, как послушно Люциус принимал в его руках форму косы и как скользило его острие, со свистом разрезая воздух. Такого единения Снейп не испытывал никогда и ни с кем, даже в самые интимные моменты жизни.

Потренировавшись в Выручай-комнате и обсудив план работы со студентами, Северус и Люциус отправились спать. Эльфы предусмотрительно расправили диван в гостиной Снейпа, и он вовсе не удивился тому, что на нем пришлось спать ему, Люциус превыше всего ценил комфорт.

Утром Снейп встал пораньше, чтобы лично полюбоваться на то, как студенты с первого по третий курс спешно собираются в холле, чтобы отправиться в каретах в Хогсмид, где их должны были посадить в Хогвартс-экспресс. Северус неожиданно понял, что как минимум до конца зимних каникул он будет избавлен от уроков зельеварения, проверки контрольных и отработок с нерадивыми студентами.

Настроение немного подпортило то, что оставалось еще четыре курса, которым нужно было перед распределением объяснить всё, что он и сам понимал пока с трудом. 

Впрочем, это он оставил Люциусу, напомнив о родительском долге. А тот факт, что кроме самого Драко объяснения будут слушать четыре курса Слизерина, вероломный декан решил оставить на собственное понимание Малфоя-старшего. 

Впрочем, тот роптать не стал и довольно легко справился со своим делом. Снейпу даже показалось, что слизеринцы оказались подготовлены к происходящему лучше других факультетов. По крайней мере, в Большом зале они выглядели самыми собранными.


	3. Chapter 3

— Всё почти так же, как на первом курсе, — Дамблдор широко улыбнулся столпившимся в зале студентам. — Вы заходите в распределительный шкаф, узнаете, кто вы, и отходите или к столам по левую руку от меня, где стоит профессор Макгонагалл и где будут собираться те, кто оказался оружием, или же встаете по правую руку, рядом с профессором Флитвиком, если артефакт определит вас как повелителя. Повелители оружия ждут, когда оружие их выберет, после этого со своим новым партнером или партнерами может приступать к завтраку. Я понятно объяснил?

— Надеюсь, это распределение нас не разлучит, — немного нервно произнес Рон, оглядываясь на Гермиону и Гарри. — Было бы здорово, если бы мы так и остались втроем, да?

— Ну спасибо, братец, — фыркнула неслышно подошедшая Джинни. — Я, конечно, опять лишняя.

Она легонько коснулась руки Гарри.

— Если я буду оружием, я надеюсь выбрать тебя, — прошептала она.

— Спасибо, Джин, — Гарри с трудом улыбнулся. Видеть в Большом зале Люциуса Малфоя было невыносимо, и то, что он почти всё время находился рядом с Дамблдором, порядком нервировало.

Собранные равенкловцы, первые пришедшие в Большой зал, уже заканчивали проходить распределение, ровными рядами выстраиваясь друг напротив друга. Правда, несколько учеников со стороны Макгонагалл почти сразу двинулись к выстроившимся напротив одноклассникам и увели своих партнеров к столам.

— Немного, — прокомментировала это наблюдательная Гермиона. — Значит, факультет особого значения не имеет.

— Скажи хоть что-то хорошее, — не выдержал Гарри.

— Это положит конец межфакультетским распрям, тебе мало? — Гермиона выглядела раздосадованной.

Тем временем у шкафа назрела заминка, хаффлпаффцы не могли решить, должны ли они пропустить слизеринцев вперед или нет. Не дожидаясь, когда они определятся, Гермиона ловко обошла образовавшуюся кучу и шагнула в шкаф.

Через минуту она вышла и, не оглядываясь на друзей, прошла к Макгонагалл.

— Герм — оружие, — шепнул Рон Гарри, словно тот и так это не видел. — Теперь даже если я не стану оружием, у тебя уже будет мощная поддержка. Я уверен, она что-то совершенно потрясающее.

Гарри вздохнул. Влюбленный друг не видел своей влюбленности, а разбираться с этим рано или поздно приходилось ему, Гарри.

Тем временем хаффлпаффцы наконец распределились, и пришла очередь слизеринцев.

— С тебя пять галлеонов, Северус! — раздался торжествующий голос старшего Малфоя.

Гарри и Рон оглянулись и обнаружили, что Драко Малфой встал рядом с Флитвиком. Прошедшие вслед за ним распределение Кребб и Гойл оказались возле Гермионы.

— Ну вот, хорек как всегда со своими шкафообразными дружками будет, — буркнул Рон.

— Неа, — Гарри покачал головой. — Они не идут к нему, видишь?

— Тормозят, — уверенно ответил Рон. — О, Джинни!

И в самом деле, галантно пропущенная Фредом и Джорджем вперед, Джинни Уизли вошла в шкаф, после чего, беспрестанно оглядываясь на Гарри, прошла к Флитвику и остановилась рядом с Драко Малфоем.

Гарри заставил себя оторваться от её испуганного лица и обратить все свое внимание на распределение Фреда и Джорджа, когда Рон дернул его за руку.

— Да что же это делается?! — если шепотом можно было вопить, то Рон вопил. — Смотри!

Гарри повернулся и обнаружил, что Кребб и Гойл неожиданно слаженно двинулись в сторону соседнего строя и, оттерев плечом возмущенного Драко, стали по обе стороны от Джинни.

Ужас на ее лице, смешанный с изумлением, сменился пониманием и, неожиданно для Гарри и Рона, восторгом. Она кивнула, после чего вся троица удалилась к столу завтракать.

— Ты это видел, видел?! — продолжал возмущаться Рон, не обращая внимания на то, как его старшие братья прошли к Луне Лавгуд и, посадив её на скрещенные руки, утащили к столу. 

Но Гарри ничего не мог ответить, потому что смотрел, как Невилл Лонгботтом подходит к Чжоу и уводит её завтракать. От кого-то другого, но только не от Невилла он мог ждать такого поступка!

Продолжая возмущенно бормотать себе под нос ругательства, Рон шагнул в шкаф и вышел обратно, двинувшись в сторону Флитвика. Гарри на мгновение помедлил, благодаря чему успел увидеть, как почти моментально сорвалась с места Гермиона, бросаясь к другу.

— Хоть что-то здесь по справедливости, — пробормотал Поттер и наконец вошел в шкаф, не замечая заинтересованных взглядов преподавателей и студентов.

В темноте шкафа весь свет исходил от хрустального затуманенного шара, к которому Гарри, словно чувствуя такую необходимость, прикоснулся лбом. Ощущение того, как его наполняет невероятная мощь, сменилась горечью досады, что сам он этой мощью воспользоваться не может. Неизвестно почему в голове всплыли и пропали слышанные в детстве скандинавские мифы, мелькнула Гермиона, нараспев читающая руны — воспоминания из гостиной Гриффиндора, где подруга готовилась к экзаменам.

Гарри вышел из шкафа и уверенно прошел к Макгонагалл. Голова его слегка кружилась, поэтому он не видел, с каким интересом в полной тишине за ним следят чужие глаза. Даже Дамблдор перестал хрустеть леденцами и замер.

— С тебя еще пять галлеонов, — в полной тишине голос Люциуса прозвучал слишком громко, отчего Снейп недовольно нахмурился, бросая взгляд на жадного друга.

Неожиданно Гарри поменял направление и пошел в сторону замерших в ожидании повелителей оружия.

— Северус, ты лучший окклюмент, чем я, — Люциус потянул друга за локоть. — Что Поттер такое? Коса? Меч?

— Нет, — Снейп прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть облик оружия. — Молот. Огромный, к слову сказать, молот.

Тем временем Гарри дошел до порядочно поредевшего строя повелителей и остановился напротив остолбеневшего Драко Малфоя.

— Нет, — простонал Люциус, роняя голову на скрещенные руки. — Ребенок же надорвется!

Из-за его вопля все пары и триады оторвались от завтрака и обернулись, чтобы увидеть небывалое — Гарри Поттер, слегка покачиваясь, словно нетвердо стоя на ногах, тем не менее, уверенно протянул руку Драко Малфою, а тот без улыбки принял её.

— Дальше смотреть уже неинтересно, — вздохнул Снейп, отрывая от своего рукава вцепившегося в него мертвой хваткой Люциуса. — Быстрее позавтракаем, быстрее раздадим всем задания и отдохнем.

— Мы теперь никогда не отдохнем, — мрачно ответил Люциус. — Мой сын в боевой паре с Поттером. Это почти то же самое, что нарисовать на лбу мишень.

— Мишень на лбу у Поттера, — не согласился Снейп. — И потом, всё могло быть хуже.

— Например? — вяло спросил Люциус, тыкая вилкой в тарелку.

— Драко мог стать оружием Поттера, но он повелитель, — пояснил Снейп. — И он решает, кого бить этим молотом, а кого не бить. Поверь мне, наоборот было бы хуже.


	4. Chapter 4

— Не хочу я никого учить, — Люциус нахмурился. — Тем более Поттера.

— Поздновато ты спохватился, — Снейп позволил себе легкую улыбку. — И поверь мне, хорошо еще, что ты при этом будешь учить своего сына — можно и позаниматься больше, и никто не заподозрит ничего, кроме того, что у тебя сын в любимчиках. Тебя же это не беспокоит?

— Скажешь тоже, — фыркнул Люциус. — С чего меня это должно беспокоить? Кому еще любимчиком быть, как не родной кровиночке?

— Вот видишь, — Снейп похлопал друга по плечу. — А заодно Поттер под присмотром будет, а то знаешь, этот мальчишка просто заноза в заднице.

— Это все знают, — откликнулся Люциус. — Но почему мы должны проводить первое занятие только вдвоем? Почему нельзя свалить это на Макгонагалл или Дамблдора?

— А тебе так понравилось вычесывать воск из волос? — деланно удивился Снейп. — Пошли, раньше начнем, раньше закончим. Сейчас опросим несколько пар, раздадим задание, снимем баллы со всех, у кого не получается, и можно отдыхать.

— Я смотрю, ты не сильно тут перегружаешься, — ехидно заметил Люциус.

— Зелья — совсем другое, — буркнул Снейп, толкая дверь в Большой зал, где были собраны все пары и триады.

В Большом зале было на удивление тихо. Конечно, некоторые пары разговаривали, но большинство сидели, уткнувшись в методички, которые наскоро размножили для учеников еще до распределения. 

Люциус нашел глазами сына и вздохнул. Тот с возмущением тыкал пальцем в методичку, тогда как его сосед удрученно сверлил взглядом стену. Сбоку от них притулились Рон Уизли и Гермиона Грейнджер, и если Уизли не сводил взгляда со своей сестры, которая что-то объясняла Креббу и Гойлу, то Грейнджер строчила в тетради, рисуя и зачеркивая какие-то схемы.

Снейп проследил за взглядом друга и подавил такой же удрученный вздох.

— Итак, мы с мистером Малфоем собираемся проверить, чему вы уже научились, — громко произнес он. — Кто хочет показать первым?

Студенты тут же замолчали и с преувеличенным интересом уставились в свои методички. Ни одной руки, даже той, которая всегда была готова.

— Мисс Грейнджер, — Снейп неприятно улыбнулся. — У вас тоже не получается?

— У нас дилемма, профессор, — торжественным тоном ответил за партнершу Рон.

— Что, простите? — моргнул Люциус.

— Не знаю, — разом стушевался Рон. — Так Герм сказала.

— Я теоретически могу превратиться, — прервала его Гермиона, не отрываясь от работы. — Но я не понимаю, как я буду работать в магической школе, если я... маггловское орудие.

— И что это меняет? — заинтересовался Снейп, стараясь не обращать внимания на высокомерное выражение лица Люциуса и сидящего тут же Драко.

— Это... механическое орудие труда, — Гермиона покраснела. — А в магической школе такие вещи не работают.

— Мисс Грейнджер, это только форма, — снисходительно пояснил Снейп. — Работать будет, если вы сможете превратиться.

— Хорошо, — Гермиона подала Рону свои записи и указала на что-то на схеме. — Мы сейчас разберемся и продемонстрируем.

— И во что вы превращаетесь, мисс? — Снейп не мог остановиться. — Маггловское, да еще и не оружие... В газонокосилку?

— Нет, — мирно ответила Гермиона и поднялась.

Рон тоже поднялся со скамьи и встал позади неё, кладя руки ей на талию, но наставники уже отвлеклись от них.

— Мистер Поттер? Как ваши успехи? — Снейп повернулся к излюбленной жертве.

— А что сразу Поттер, — грустно сказал Гарри. — Я вот просто не понимаю, как взять и превратиться.

— На это у вас и есть методички, — раздраженно заметил Снейп. — Очистите разум, помедитируйте.

— Так, — неожиданно вклинился в разговор Люциус. — Северус, ты, конечно, прекрасный учитель, — на это многие в зале хихикнули, но Малфоя это не смутило. — Но ты не оружие. Не забивай им головы. Поттер, поднимитесь.

Снейп ждал какого-нибудь фокуса от Гарри, но тот послушно встал.

— Драко, поднимись тоже, — продолжил Люциус. — Теперь возьми его за руку. Не морщись, тебе не на свидание с ним идти.

Оба мальчика покраснели и сдвинули брови, но за руки взялись.

— А теперь, — Люциус неожиданно дернул кистью, и рука превратилась в лезвие. Привыкшие к тому, что глава Попечительского совета трансфигурирует в лезвие волосы, все студенты и даже Снейп замерли от удивления. Для самого же Люциуса неприятной неожиданностью стало то, что на металле остался знак мрака, но он сделал вид, что так и должно быть. — Я наконец-то сделаю доброе дело и отрублю вашу голову, Поттер. Потому что надоели вы уже до чертиков. Потом скажу, что это была случа...

Договорить он не успел, потому что в этот момент произошло несколько событий.

Глядя расширенными от ужаса глазами на метку на руке отца, Драко резко потянул партнера на себя. Но Гарри преобразовался в молот раньше, чем коснулся его плеча. Им Драко и махнул машинально, но, не удержав поднятым, ударил почти рядом с отцом, отчего по каменным плитам зала пошли трещины. 

В это же мгновение резкий звук заставил Люциуса отпрыгнуть, что спасло ему жизнь, потому что бензопила в руках разъяренного Рона выглядела чрезвычайно опасно.

Снейп шагнул к другу и обхватил его за туловище, позволяя превратиться полностью, после чего поднял косу повыше и махнул ею как флагом, смутно надеясь, что никто не увидит в этом движении угрозу.

— Прекратить! — заорал он. — Это был... педагогический прием!

Яростно взвизгнула пила и снова превратилась в злющую Грейнджер. 

Снейп огляделся.

Терри Бут держал в руках пару метательных ножей, Луна Лавгуд с любопытством смотрела на него, сжимая в одной ладони два кнута, Джинни Уизли с красным от злости лицом стояла в каменных рукавицах. В руках Невилла Лонгботтома было что-то, похожее на обычные грабли, но после «маггловского орудия труда» Грейнджер Снейп зарекся задевать оружие и их повелителей, тем более, когда они смотрят с таким зверским выражением.

Часть студентов превратилось не полностью, но там и тут мелькали руки-лезвия.

— Я сейчас ставлю мистера Малфоя на пол, а вы не пытаетесь его убить, идет? — попросил он.

— Я не пытался убить папу, это случайно вышло, — вставил Драко, испуганно глядя на вмятину, которую в каменном полу оставил молот.

— Разумеется, — кивнул Снейп. — Хорошо, что напомнили. Пять баллов с Гриффиндора за порчу школьного имущества.

— И почему я не удивлен, — вздохнул Гарри, снова становясь собой и садясь на скамейку.


	5. Chapter 5

— Хорошее в этом тоже есть, — неунывающий Люциус выпил Успокоительное зелье в двойном размере и теперь излучал умиротворение, чем сильно раздражал Снейпа. — Смотри, сколько детишек быстренько смогло преобразоваться и без нудных лекций про очищение разума и прочих неприятностей. Если так дело пойдет, к приезду комиссии мы будем образцовой Академией!

— Не понимаю, какая тебе от этого польза, — Снейп по-прежнему выглядел недовольным.

В глубине души он считал, что Поттер выглядит неприлично грозно в своем обличье оружия, и это его нервировало. Не говоря уж о том, что снимать баллы с гриффиндорцев стало настоящей мукой — то там, то тут эти самые гриффиндорцы были с его слизеринцами. 

А спокойный вид Люциуса, которого чуть было не запилили насмерть, раздражал его больше всего.

— Как какая? — удивился Люциус. — Можно на повышение пойти. Может, Смерти еще одна коса не помешает, и он за организаторские способности к себе заберет. А это тебе не Круциатусы на завтрак от Лорда и отчеты на обед в Министерстве, это достойная работа в дружном коллективе!

— Откуда ты это всё берешь-то? — вздохнул Снейп.

— А еще лучше с собой Драко и Поттера забрать, — продолжил строить грандиозные планы Люциус. — Тут все просто повернулись на Поттере, а представь, если он пропадет? Всё, смысл жизни потерян! А можно еще лучше! Мы вот кто? Пожиратели смерти. Значит, наша организация против директора Академии. Получается, надо навести порядок, а у Смерти сынок есть, вот пусть он вместо Поттера этим занимается. Всё Пророчество псу под хвост.

— Пророчество псу под хвост?.. — заинтересовался Снейп. — Звучит неплохо.

— Вот и я о чем, — обрадовался Люциус.

— Неплохо, но ерунда, — добавил Снейп. — Ладно, пошли составлять списки тех, кто сумел после обеда превратиться, только в этот раз давай без импровизаций. И проверим, как наши вундеркинды тренируются в кабинете ЗОТИ.

— Они кабинет не развалят? — спросил Люциус, всё ещё обиженный на друга за то, что его блестящая идея была понижена до «ерунды».

— Это не то, о чем нам нужно думать, — отрезал Снейп. — Меня пока волнует соответствие количества конечностей детей тому, с которым они в этот кабинет зашли. Ты же видел Грейнджер!

— Мне она показалась отзывчивой девочкой, — неуверенно начал Люциус, который семимильными шагами отдалялся от идей чистокровности на пути к эмиграции в другой мир.

— Твоя голова у тебя по-прежнему на плечах отнюдь не благодаря её отзывчивости, скорее, дело в моей реакции, — сухо ответил Снейп. — Можешь не благодарить.

— И не собирался, — заверил его Люциус и бесстрашно первый сунул нос в кабинет, оставив Снейпа в который раз размышлять, действительно ли друг не понимает сарказма, или просто игнорирует как всё, что ему не нравится.

От этих мыслей его отвлекло то, что Люциус перестал торчать у приоткрытой двери, а вдруг проворно скользнул внутрь, Снейпу ничего не оставалось, как двинуться следом.

В кабинете на первый взгляд было пусто.

Оглядев его повторно, Снейп обнаружил за последним столом дремлющего Рона Уизли.

— Пять баллов с Гриффиндора! — выпалил он быстрее, чем успел подумать.

Уизли открыл один глаз.

— С ума сойти, — вяло произнес он.

— Где все? — Люциус неодобрительно посмотрел на друга, но Уизли вредничать не собирался.

— Пока вас не было, мы решили, что чисто теоретические знания и ваше якобы обучение дуэлям нам мало помогут, — неожиданно бодро начал он. — Вон, на втором курсе ничего из дуэльного клуба не вышло, и тут не выйдет, а опасность не дремлет!

— Какая опасность, Уизли? — утомленно вздохнул Снейп, садясь на соседний стол. — Вам же на чистом английском было сказано, что это для вида, комиссия уедет и всё вернется на круги своя, а вы какую-то опасность придумываете.

— Вот-вот, — оживился Рон. — И розовая жа... и Амбридж так же говорила! Но мы-то с вами знаем... — он замялся и ткнул пальцем в Люциуса. — Ну вот вы-то точно знаете, что опасность есть.

Снейп и Малфой переглянулись.

Оба прекрасно поняли, о чем говорит Уизли — о воскрешении Лорда.

— Вот! — торжествующе фыркнул Рон, от взгляда которого не укрылось растерянное переглядывание. — Поэтому мы решили устроить свой дуэльный клуб.

— Мы? — уточнил Люциус. — А почему вы тогда тут, мистер Уизли?

— Близнецы сказали, что кто-то должен вас предупредить, чтобы вы не паниковали зря, — пожал плечами Рон. — И я вытянул короткую соломинку. Ну и хорошо, — добавил он с легким сомнением в голосе. — Мне было бы сложно следить за этой дуэлью.

— Почему? — дрогнувшим голосом спросил Снейп, против заверения Рона начиная паниковать.

— Там Джинни против хорька... то есть Малфоя. Младшего, — неловко уточнил он.

— Драко! — побледнел Люциус, игнорируя даже обидное прозвище сына.

— Уизли, где?! — сориентировался Снейп.

— На квиддичном поле, — отозвался Рон. — Да вы не переживайте, вы же знаете Гарри, он...

— Вот именно, — Снейп соскочил со стола. — Люциус, быстрее!

Они рванулись с места так, что на входе чуть не сбили Гермиону, которая с трудом удержала в руках груду книг.

— Что это было? — возмущенно спросила она.

— Из-за дуэли разволновались, — пожал плечами Рон. — Я понимаю, что обидно пропустить такое зрелище, но ведь есть бинокли, а они как маленькие прямо.

— Они за Драко переживают, — пояснила Гермиона, подавая Рону бинокль, с которым тот тут же устроился на подоконнике. Сама Гермиона открыла одну из принесенных книг. — Как будто не знают, что ничего хорьку не сделается, там же Гарри.

— Повезло змеенышу, — согласился Рон, переводя бинокль с квиддичного поля на несущихся в развевающихся мантиях к полю Снейпа и Малфоя. — Слушай, а они классно бегают. Интересно, когда тренироваться успевают?

— Вокруг Хогвартса по ночам круги наматывают, — отозвалась Гермиона, листая книгу.

— Серьезно? — Рон даже оторвался от бинокля и повернулся к подруге.

— Понятия не имею, Рон, — буркнула Гермиона. — Я сейчас читаю про кишина. Как там дуэль?

— Пока идет, — Рон снова уставился на поле.

— Ох ты... — Гермиона нервно захлопнула книгу и отбросила её в сторону.

— Что? — Рон никогда раньше не видел от нее такой реакции на книги и всерьез забеспокоился.

— Каждый повелитель оружия должен добыть и скормить своему оружию девяносто девять душ, готовых стать яйцом кишина, и одну душу ведьмы.

— Ну, убивать мы никого не будем, просто будем выглядеть неуспевающими, — пожал плечами Рон. — Или тебя беспокоит, что ты не будешь отличницей? — догадался он.

— Причем тут это, — возмутилась Гермиона. — Душа ведьмы, Рон! Ведьма — это волшебница, маг женского пола! Это и профессор Макгонагалл, и профессор Спраут, например, и...

— И ты, — шепотом сказал Рон.

— И я, — согласилась Гермиона.


	6. Chapter 6

— Ну что, дуэль? — звонко выкрикнула Джинни, выходя в центр квиддичного поля.

Драко был готов поклясться, что Сонорус она не использовала, но отчего-то вокруг стали собираться ученики, суматошно занимая места получше.

— Не дерусь с девчонками, — как можно более пренебрежительно заявил он.

— Зря, — неожиданно заметил Поттер, от которого Драко такой подлости совсем не ожидал. — Конечно, девчонки у нас такие, что накостылять могут, но и мы не лыком шиты.

— Но... Уизли... — Драко оглянулся на собирающихся зевак и прошептал на ухо Гарри. — Она сестра твоего лучшего друга.

— Я в курсе, — Поттер пожевал сухую травинку, невесть как оставшуюся на заснеженном поле, и с интересом принялся разглядывать рыжеволосую девушку.

— И мне кажется, — Драко покраснел, говорить такое ему не хотелось. — Ты ей нравишься.

— Знаю, — Гарри помахал Джинни, она помахала ему в ответ.

— И как тогда дуэль? — Драко не знал, что думать.

— А! — наконец сообразил Поттер. — Ты думаешь, она будет поддаваться из-за этого?

— Нет! — рявкнул Драко. Еще никогда он не был так согласен со Снейпом, который считал Поттера тугодумом, и никогда с тех пор, как они стали партнерами, ему не хотелось так сильно вбить в его голову хоть немного здравомыслия. — Я думаю, _ты_ будешь поддаваться!

— Я? — Гарри посмотрел на Джинни, потом на Драко. — Ты с ума сошел, Малфой. Это же дуэль, и она, как и ты — Повелитель оружия. Это совсем не то, что вздуть слабую девчонку. Поверь, нам понадобятся все наши силы, у неё мощный удар и без рукавиц.

— Спасибо, что напомнил, — буркнул Драко, тоскливо глядя, как тоненькую фигурку противницы почти закрывают его бывшие телохранители. — Дуэль!

Джинни радостно расхохоталась, протягивая руки к Креббу и Гойлу.

— Мы их побьем, — успокаивающе произнес Гарри, сжимая Драко за плечо. — Действуй одновременно будто молотом и косой, ты же видел, как Снейп с твоим отцом тренировались.

— Будешь мне в Больничное крыло шоколадные лягушки приносить, — буркнул Драко, дергая плечом и вырываясь из-под руки Гарри.

Поттер отступил на шаг, расставил руки и завертелся на месте, превращаясь в огромный молот. Драко легко подхватил громоздкое оружие за рукоятку и взмахнул, примериваясь.

Джинни в несуразных, будто великанских, каменных рукавицах нетерпеливо столкнула их между собой, вызывая сноп искр, и встала в боевую стойку.

Собравшиеся студенты радостно заулюлюкали, но раздавшиеся было крики «Слизерин!» и «Гриффиндор!» быстро стихли, потому что понять, кто в данный момент представляет Слизерин, а кто — Гриффиндор, просто не было никакой возможности.

Драко махнул молотом, низко проведя им почти у самой земли, но Джинни была начеку и легко перескочила через грозное оружие, способное переломать ей ноги.

В свою очередь она с силой вывела вперед левую руку, целясь в лицо Драко, но тот успел поставить перед собой молот, который легко принял на себя удар рукавицы, хотя обоих повелителей при этом осыпало снопом искр.

И снова Драко размахнулся, но уже сверху вниз, словно намереваясь вогнать противную девчонку в землю по плечи. И вновь Джинни отскочила в сторону и, негромко хихикнув, ударила сбоку. С трудом, но Драко увернулся и опять взмахнул молотом. 

Несмотря на то, что Джинни приходилось довольно резво прыгать и нагибаться, Драко первый почувствовал, что выдыхается. Поттер не был слишком тяжелым, но тут Драко не обольщался: Грейнджер разъяснила еще после распределения — каждый повелитель легко мог поднять собственное оружие. Это не делало его менее тяжелым или смертоносным для других людей. Но, тем не менее, он начал уставать.

Без сомнения, Джинни устала тоже, но её движения оставались молниеносными, тогда как Драко уже не мог так быстро реагировать.

Древко молота в руках потеплело.

«Сдавайся, — услышал он шепот Поттера, который оставался оружием. — Это не позорно — проиграть ей».

Драко замотал головой, услышав в шепоте только «позорно» и «проиграть ей».

Он с новыми силами сделал выпад вперед, сталкивая молот с рукавицами и осыпая их всех искрами. Джинни пошатнулась, но в тот же момент снова занесла левую руку и выбросила кулак вперед. 

Драко не успевал отразить удар и зажмурился, поэтому не видел, как перед ним материализовался из молота Гарри и прикрыл его собой.

Перчатка с хрустом врезалась в его скулу.

— И почему я не удивлен? — выдохнул Гарри, прежде чем свалиться на стоящего позади него Драко.

— Ой, Гарри! — Джинни сорвала с рук рукавицы и присела на корточки рядом с лежащим без сознания Поттером. — Я не хотела!

Материализовавшиеся за её спиной Кребб и Гойл синхронно почесали в затылке, после чего Гойл пожал Креббу руку и они оба уставились на свою повелительницу, привычно ожидая указаний. 

— Что стоите как идиоты? — заорал Драко, наконец открывший глаза и сообразивший, что произошло. — Осторожно уберите с меня Поттера и унесите его в Больничное крыло, если вы его насмерть не прибили!

— Насмерть! — всхлипнула Джинни и прижала ухо к груди Гарри. — А нет, дышит! — радостно сообщила она.

— Ну надо же, — скептически отозвался Снейп, выуживая из-под безжизненного Гарри Драко и придирчиво разглядывая того со всех сторон. — Теперь вы, надеюсь, уяснили, что дуэльный клуб будет только под нашим с мистером Малфоем чутким руководством?

— Чего встали? — Люциус, обнаружив, что на Драко нет ни царапины, тут же развил кипучую деятельность. — Вам же сказано было — несите его в Больничное крыло, да аккуратнее, постарайтесь не растрясти по дороге то, что у него в голове после такого удара осталось.

— Я не специально, — мрачно заметила Джинни, поднимаясь на ноги и исподлобья глядя на Люциуса.

— Это ему помогло, конечно, — отозвался тот.

— Мне кажется, или приезд комиссии в этом случае не самая большая беда? — тихо спросил Снейп, когда гурьба студентов, возглавляемая Джинни и тащившими под её руководством Гарри в Больничное крыло Креббом и Гойлом, исчезла с глаз.

— Пф! — фыркнул Люциус. — Комиссия! Любую комиссию можно как-то подкупить. А вот скажи мне, Хогвартс надежно защищен от проникновения в него родственников детишек? Мало ли кому не понравится военное положение школы, да и вот такие попадания в Больничное крыло. Я, например, надеюсь, что у Циссы нет шансов сюда заглянуть на огонек.

— Все выходы и входы перекрыты Дамблдором, — отозвался Снейп. Лицо его неожиданно стало еще бледнее, чем обычно.

— Ты похож на несвежего покойника, — нечутко заметил Люциус. — Что не так?

— Все известные нам входы и выходы, — выдохнул Снейп и быстро огляделся, словно из редких кустов на него мог наброситься зверь. — А нам известны далеко не все.

Люциус наморщил лоб, что-то вспоминая.

— Блэк, — наконец сказал он.

— Блэк, — снова вздрогнул Снейп.


	7. Chapter 7

— Ну, Поттер, как вы считаете, где сейчас ваш уголовник? – было первым, что услышал Гарри, когда очнулся в Больничном крыле.

— Он имеет в виду вашего крестного, Гарри, — любезно вставил Люциус, который уже видел себя в другом мире с Драко и Поттером. 

Для этого следовало заручиться поддержкой этого варварского оружия — чего бы это ему ни стоило. С легким сожалением Люциус признал, что это вряд ли будут деньги. 

— Понятия не имею, — честно признался Гарри и попытался спрятаться под одеялом. 

— Поттер, это важно, — Снейп потянул одеяло на себя, но Гарри не отпускал. 

— Если это всегда выглядит именно так, то не понимаю, чего ты жалуешься, это же забавно, — шепотом сказал Люциус на ухо подошедшему сыну.

— Не всегда, — печально вздохнул Драко. – Профессор, оставьте мое оружие в покое, он не знает ничего, он должен находиться в покое, а вы его трясете как грушу.

— Вот именно! — Гарри вырвал, наконец, одеяло из рук Снейпа и закутался с головой, отчего снаружи остались только ноги.

— Может, он и правда не знает, — попробовал утешить разозленного Снейпа Люциус. — Может, Сириус Блэк еще не прослышал ничего. И потом, Дамблдор же тоже не дурак, он наверняка после того года вычислил, через какие щели эти уголовники просачиваются в Хогвартс.

— Предположим! — Снейп сердито посмотрел на торчащие из-под одеяла пятки. — Но, Поттер, я еще вернусь! И, Драко, не смейте соглашаться ни на какие дуэли без нашего с Люциусом ведома!

— Руку даю на отсечение, — поклялся Драко, садясь на постель рядом с Гарри. — Особенно с Уизли! Уизли вообще ничего хорошего доверить нельзя, они всё ломают.

Гарри пробормотал что-то неразборчивое, но из-за толстого одеяла его слышно не было.

— Это всё стресс, — хорошее настроение Люциуса, когда он обнаружил, что Драко не пострадал, восстановилось полностью, и теперь по пути в подземелья он пытался развеселить Снейпа. — Стресс надо запить хорошим вином, а потом отдохнуть. Сегодня уже никто не решится порубить кого-нибудь в капусту на дуэли, мы можем просто посидеть у тебя в покоях, выпить, перекинуться в картишки…

— Отличная идея, — буркнул Снейп, открывая дверь и входя в лабораторию. — Вот что тебе мешало ждать в спальне, драклы тебя задери! — в сердцах сплюнул он.

Люциус шагнул следом в комнату.

— В спальне? — уточнил он, с интересом разглядывая сидящего на столе и играющего спиртовкой Сириуса. — Я что-то не знаю?

— Он беспокоится за свои стекляшки, — оскалился в улыбке Сириус и подбросил спиртовку в воздух, ловя её двумя пальцами. — Мы можем побить тут всё, правда, Нюниус?

— Блэк, — прошипел Снейп и не глядя протянул руку к Люциусу.

— А я вообще-то за конструктивный диалог, — пробормотал Люциус, но руку подал, превращаясь в косу с блестящим гибким лезвием.

— Неплохо, — Сириус прищурился. — Жаль, что я так не умею.

Он спрыгнул на пол, по пути превращаясь в огромного черного пса. Прижав уши к черепу, пес оскалился и глухо зарычал, после чего звонко клацнул зубами, медленно обходя стол сбоку. Снейп осторожно двинулся в другом направлении, примеряясь косой.

В это время дверь, которую — и Снейп точно это помнил — Люциус запер заклинанием, с легким треском распахнулась, и в покои ворвалась Джинни Уизли. За порогом остались, смущенно переминаясь с ноги на ногу, Гойл и Кребб.

— Профессор Снейп! — воскликнула Джинни, приложив руки к груди. 

В этот момент она увидела готовящегося к броску Сириуса и плюхнулась на пол рядом с ним.

— Сириус! — завопила она, тут же забыв про свое трагическое вступление. — А кто хорошая собачка, а кто моя любимая собака, а?

Снейп с содроганием смотрел, как глупая девчонка лезет прямо к морде ощетинившегося пса, тискает его за брыли, гладит по морде. Он прикидывал, сможет ли проклясть Блэка до того, как тот откусит дурочке руку, но в это время пес коротко взвизгнул и завилял хвостом, а Джинни легко повалила его на пол и принялась чесать пузо.

— Похоже, у нас еще есть шансы на конструктивный диалог, — заметил Люциус, снова принимая облик человека.

Пес взвизгивал и вертелся под руками Джинни, пока не превратился в задыхающегося от смеха Сириуса.

— Джин, детка, прекрати, — продолжая уворачиваться от щекочущих его пальцев, простонал Сириус. — Ребенок, ты мне убиваешь всю репутацию!

— Какая репутация! — фыркнула Джинни, поднимаясь на ноги и возмущенно глядя на Снейпа. — Пока вы тут ерундой занимаетесь, у нас там апокалипсис! Гермиона вычитала, что оружие должно поглотить девяносто девять душ, готовых стать яйцом кишина, и одну душу ведьмы. Сейчас у нас там всеобщая истерия, только сама Гермиона успокоилась. Она подсчитала, как мало шансов, что в комиссии будет больше одной пары, у которых будет ровно столько душ поглощено. А успокоить их некому. Обычно слизеринцев Драко успокаивал, а наших — Гарри. А теперь, когда Гарри в Больничном крыле…

— Гарри в больничном крыле?! — Сириус перестал улыбаться и, снова превратившись в пса, бросился прочь по коридору.

— Грейнджер в библиотеке, остальные в Большом зале, — Джинни уставилась на Снейпа. — Ну чего вы стоите как памятник? Вы же учитель, это же ваш долг!

— А мисс Уизли встречается с кем-нибудь? — полюбопытствовал Люциус, когда они со Снейпом двинулись в сторону Большого зала. — Драко не помешала бы хорошая девочка рядом. Рано или поздно всё равно всем приходится жениться.

— Не всем, — лаконично ответил Снейп.

— Я про нормальных людей, а не про вас с Блэком, — ответил Люциус. — Представляю, если бы он караулил тебя в спальне…

— Люциус, успокойся, — Снейп тяжело вздохнул и осторожно заглянул в Большой зал, чтобы тут же отшатнуться. — У нас никто в рог не превращается или в свисток хотя бы? — поинтересовался он.

— Северус, ты же волшебник, используй Сонорус, — укоризненно покачал головой Люциус. — Вот так, например.

Он заглянул в зал, где такое, в сущности, небольшое количество оставшихся в школе ведьм устроило настоящий хаос. Джинни была совершенно права, их пора было успокоить.

— СОПЛОХВОСТЫ ВЫРВАЛИСЬ ИЗ ЗАГОНА! — завопил Люциус первое, что пришло ему в голову.

— О, мои соплохвосты! — чуть не сбив Малфоя и Снейпа, из зала вырвался и выбежал в коридор Хагрид. Шумно топая и стеная, он спустился по лестнице и вскоре выбрался из замка.

— Он-то что делал среди испуганных ведьм? — не понял Люциус.

— Что обычно, — Снейп толкнул дверь. — Это же Большой зал. Значит, ел.

Он вошел в зал, где, наконец, все успокоились и теперь немного смущенно рассаживались за столы. С возмущением Снейп обнаружил, что учительский стол также не пустовал — Вектор и Спраут с невинным видом сели рядом с Макгонагалл, которая умудрилась где-то раздобыть чашку с чаем и теперь делала вид, что просто пришла на обед.

— Итак, — Снейп оглядел девиц самым зловещим своим взглядом, скорбно отметив, что взгляд слегка смутил лишь нескольких однокурсниц Джинни Уизли, девочки постарше просто ждали, когда он продолжит. — Вы были введены в заблуждение схожими понятиями, которые, тем не менее, в нашем мире и в мире, откуда придут наши гости, значительно различаются. Ведьмы, которые являются необходимым этапом в поглощении душ для оружия, — это довольно слабые магически темные существа, сила которых основывается на ворожбе определенного характера. В самой Академии также учатся ведьмы, они бывают повелителями, и ни одну, насколько мне известно, до сих пор не съели. Вам ничего не грозит.

Снейп выглядел уверено, и только Люциус знал, что эту информцию он почерпнул из старой памятки по Академии, которая не внушала большого доверия. Но успокоить ему ведьм удалось, и Люциус не стал уточнять такие мелочи.

— С этого и надо было начинать, — заметила Вектор. — Подробности нам ни к чему.

— Без подробностей, — согласился Люциус, предпочитая при себе оставить всю тревожную информацию. — Смерть абсолютно настоящий. И он легко сотрет наш филиал с лица земли, если посчитает, что мы не справились.

— Северус, лучше рассказывай ты, — решительно потребовала Макгонагалл. — У тебя всё оптимистичнее выходит.

— Увы, — Снейп развел руками. — Это правда. Необходимо тренироваться и быть готовыми в любой момент к появлению комиссии.

— Они идут! — в зал ворвалась Хуч, её короткие волосы растрепались. — Комиссия.

Не успела начаться всеобщая паника, как в зал ворвался Сириус, волочащий на плече бесчувственного мальчишку с ярко-голубыми волосами, торчащими во все стороны. На лбу мальчика наливался всеми цветами радуги огромный синяк.

— Вот! — Сириус осторожно положил свою ношу на пол. — Комиссия.


	8. Chapter 8

— Как же так? — нервно произнес Дамблдор, покусывая кончик бороды. — Еще ведь рано!

Снейп даже рот открыл от возмущения. Только что Дамблдора вроде не было в Большом зале, откуда и как проскользнул хитрый старикан — непонятно. Как и то, почему он сам не взялся успокаивать ведьм.

— А может, это не комиссия? — великодушно предположил Люциус. — Где вы его подобрали? Сириус?..

— Дело было так, — Сириус, почувствовав себя в центре внимания, мигом взбодрился, раскраснелся и выпятил грудь. — Я удостоверился, что Гарри в Больничном крыле в порядке, и там за ним присматривает мой малохольный племянник.

Он проигнорировал недовольный рык Люциуса и продолжил:

— Поэтому я решил не тратить время зря и внести свой посильный вклад в работу школы.

На этот раз он с тем же успехом проигнорировал скептическое хмыканье Снейпа.

— Как мне сказали, в школе из преподавателей нераспределенными остались только Сибилла Трелони и Роланда, — он кивнул в сторону Хуч. — И если Сибилла заперлась в своей башне, и оттуда на каждый стук раздаются вопли: «Мы все умрем!», то Роланда согласилась потренироваться со мной. Она праща, поэтому, чтобы никого не покалечить…

На этот раз хмыкнула Спраут, разглядывая безжизненное тело синеволосого незнакомца, на лбу которого весьма выделялась багровая шишка, появившаяся, судя по всему, от столкновения с каким-то твердым предметом.

— Мы начали тренироваться, и тут прямо на расстоянии нашего выстрела вылез этот малец и начал что-то орать мне, я услышал «Блэк» и занервничал. Хоть я и уверен, что где-где, а в Хогвартсе сейчас никто и никого не ищет, но инстинкты оказались сильнее.

Он вместе со всеми посмотрел на лежащего на полу незнакомца. 

— А еще я меткий, — заметил он скромно.

— С чего ты взял, Блэк, что это комиссия? — поинтересовался Люциус. — Может, это вообще маггл.

— Или какой-то сумасшедший поклонник беглых уголовников, — вставил Снейп ехидно. — А ты взял и укокошил своего фаната.

— Это не комиссия, — раздался голос позади них. — Это разведка.

— Разведка? — Люциус мельком посмотрел на высокую китаянку, пытаясь вспомнить, как её зовут. То ли Чжоу, то ли Чоу…— Не смеши меня. Какая же это разведка, если его вычислил даже Блэк!

— Тем не менее, это так, — девушка отодвинулась от стены, к которой прислонялась, и вышла на свет, опускаясь на колени рядом с синеволосым. Она положила руку ему на лоб и тихо произнесла. — Блэк Стар, ты меня слышишь?

Веки синеволосого дрогнули, но глаза не открылись.

— Еще немного времени понадобится, чтобы он восстановился, — обезоруживающе улыбнувшись, пояснила девушка.

— Ты не Чжоу! — первым сообразил Снейп.

— Конечно, она не Чжоу! — возмутилась другая китаянка. — Для вас что, все девушки восточного типа на одно лицо? Я — Чжоу! Мы даже не похожи!

— Мы решили выйти чуть раньше комиссии, в качестве разведки, — пояснила девушка с легкой улыбкой, отчего каждый из присутствующих сразу понял, кто на самом деле был инициатором опасной вылазки. — У вашей школы хорошие внешние защитники, директор будет доволен.

Сириус Блэк тут же раздулся от важности, сразу забыв, что оказался на поле совершенно случайно.

— Расскажите о комиссии чуть побольше, мисс... — начал Люциус.

— Цубаки. Цубаки Накацукаса, — представилась девушка и блеснула зубами в уже совсем не такой доброй улыбке. — Вам не кажется, сенсэй, что мы разведка с другой стороны?

— Пытки? — предположил слегка смутившийся Люциус.

Снейп пренебрежительно фыркнул.

— Давайте, — легко согласилась девушка. — Но начать стоит до того, как Блэк Стар очнется, у него комплекс защитника слабых, и он может порушить вашу школу. Он бы и нашу порушил, если бы за ним так пристально не следили.

— Почему-то вы мне не кажетесь слабой, мисс Накацукаса, — отвлек девушку от Люциуса Снейп. — Вы ведь оружие, верно?

— Да, — Цубаки снова склонилась над Блэк Старом.

— А какое? — Гермиона присела рядом, вызывая ревнивое фырканье у возмущенного Рона.

— Разное, — туманно ответила девушка и оглядела столпившихся вокруг учеников и преподавателей. — А вы мне нравитесь, — неожиданно добавила она. — Надеюсь, с вами не будет как с другими, и комиссия тут все оставит в целости и сохранности.

Снейп вздрогнул и огляделся. Вид Дамблдора, нервно кусающего кончик бороды, его совсем не успокоил.

— Цубаки... — раздался слабый голос с пола.

— Да, Блэк Стар? — Цубаки наклонилась ниже.

— Классный был удар! — не открывая глаз, пробормотал синеволосый Блэк Стар. — Только я не успел подготовиться. Ты уже предложила дуэль-реванш?

— Я... — начала было Цубаки, но её перебил Сириус.

— Мальчик, я старше тебя в два раза, но ты можешь вызвать на дуэль кого-нибудь из школьников, — самодовольно произнес он. — А то еще войдет в привычку валяться без сознания!

Блэк Стар резко сел и уставился на Сириуса с широкой улыбкой. 

— А ты мне нравишься, дядя, — усмехнулся он. — Обычно я пачками ем таких на завтрак, но тебя только вздую, хороший урок еще никому не мешал.

— Что?! — Сириус тряхнул головой как пес, отряхивающейся от воды. — Да кто еще кого вздует, сопляк!

Снейп заметил, что Цубаки, смущенно прикрывшая лицо ладонями, сквозь пальцы рассматривала Роланду, и вздохнул. Если все в Академии такие, как эта парочка, им предстояли непростые дни.

— Да ладно тебе, Северус, весело же, — шепнул ему на ухо Люциус. — Пошли посмотрим, как этот мальчуган накостыляет Блэку. Ставлю на это галлеон.

— А потом Блэк встанет и ответит, — в тон ему ответил Снейп. — Ставлю пять.

Забыв про все подготовки и оставив возмущенного этим Дамблдора в Большом зале, ученики и профессора дружной гурьбой вывалились на квиддичное поле.

— Приятное разнообразие, — Снейп огляделся на всякий случай, чтобы убедиться в отсутствии среди зевак Поттера и Драко. — Наша заноза в заднице все еще прохлаждается в Больничном крыле, и чья бы голова сейчас не пострадала, она будет не его.

— И не Драко, — подхватил Люциус, пытаясь как можно незаметнее сдвинуть группу гриффиндорцев с самых удобных мест.

Снейп, на глаз оценив, во сколько разнообразных острых предметов могут превратиться сдвигаемые гриффиндорцы, оттащил друга от них, предпочтя менее удобные, но свободные места чуть выше.

На поле Сириус Блэк привычно, словно тренировался годами, раскачивал в руке пращу, тогда как Цубаки, кротко улыбнувшись и слегка поклонившись противникам, превратилась в серпы с цепью.

— Самое печальное во всем этом то, что мы половину оружия не знаем, — прокомментировал происходящее на поле Люциус. — Привыкли к палочке, метательные кинжалы для нас просто предел. Меня вот очень беспокоят формы этой девочки.

Снейп строго посмотрел на захихикавших семикурсниц.

— Он не в том смысле, пять баллов с Хаффлпаффа! — и, посчитав педагогическую норму на день выполненной, перегнулся вперед, чтобы не пропустить ничего на поле.

Внизу синеволосый Блэк скакал козой, не позволяя ни одному пущенному камню коснуться его, самые точные отбивая краем серпов. Он беспрестанно что-то выкрикивал, но это что-то не было слышно никому, кроме Сириуса Блэка. Впрочем, Снейп вполне довольствовался мимикой бывшего мародера — судя по всему, Блэк Стар кричал что-то очень обидное.

А когда синеволосый попрыгунчик ловко набросил петлю своей цепи на кисть Блэка и резким рывком уронил его на мерзлую землю, заставив проехаться по стылой грязи, Снейп окончательно решил, что в его жизни появился Кумир.

Впрочем, как он сам и предсказывал, Сириус долго валяться на земле не стал, вскочил на ноги и начал сильнее раскручивать пращу. Блэк Стар кулем свалился, не успев даже закончить хвастливую речь, с которой обращался к зрителям. Зрители его не слышали, но послушно хлопали каждый раз, когда один из Блэков падал.

Через полчаса Снейп заскучал.

— Пойдем проведаем Поттера, — правильно понял его Люциус. — Это надолго.

По дороге в Больничное крыло Люциус молчал и шевелил губами, явно готовя какую-то речь. 

Искоса поглядывая на друга, Северус размышлял, как всё-таки склонному к рискованным авантюрам другу видится его переезд в другое измерение. Он точно собирался брать его — как хозяина косы — и сына с Поттером, но непонятно было, потащит ли он с собой Нарциссу, что станет с древним мэнором и всеми деньгами — не Уизли же он их оставит!

Его размышления были прерваны Драко, бесцеремонно скатившимся с лестницы прямо им под ноги.

— У нас катастрофа! — прошептал он, глядя снизу вверх на отца и профессора. — Поттер влюбился!

— Ну, это с одной стороны даже неплохо, — протянул Люциус, задумчиво разглядывая наследника. — Такие отношения укрепляют боевую пару...

Снейп, не сдержавшись, фыркнул. Даже жаль, что Люциус никогда подобных теорий не приводил в разговорах с ним — чан с перечным зельем неплохо бы смотрелся на его идеальной прическе. 

Люциус недовольно поджал губы и повернулся к другу:

— Что за привычка сразу о себе, да о себе, — прошипел он, правильно расшифровав его ухмылку. — Я должен успокоить ребенка или нет?

«Ребенок» тем временем, наконец, понял, к чему ведет родитель, и его кожа приобрела равномерный пунцовый оттенок.

— Папа, причем тут это! — возмутился он. — Гарри влюбился в новую Чжоу! Как будто ему старой мало было!

В Больничном крыле Снейп и Люциус обнаружили, что Драко не соврал — Поттер, прильнувший к стеклу и выглядывающий кого-то на поле выглядел и в самом деле чрезвычайно влюбленным.

— Зато не однолюб, — оптимистично заметил Снейп. — Поверьте, Поттер-однолюб — это та еще катастрофа!

— И не Поттер тоже, — совсем тихо заметил Люциус, услышал его лишь Драко, но сейчас его волновал только Гарри.


	9. Chapter 9

Появление разведки заставило всех оживиться, только причины у каждого были свои.

Дамблдор исправно покусывал свою изрядно поредевшую бороду, пытаясь сообразить, как вынудить разведку рассказать секреты комиссии. Не то чтобы его так уж интересовали все их секреты, но узнать причины, по которым проверка сравняла с землей пять из шести ранее проверенных филиалов, хотелось ужасно.

Или хотя бы выпытать, как добиться отсрочки комиссии. На крайний случай годилась и возможность сложить полномочия, но тут на его беду за ним зорко следили Снейп с Люциусом и подученные этими слизеринцами Макгонагалл с Флитвиком.

Проклятая разведка же молчала. Цубаки оказалась серьезной девушкой с абсолютным чутьем и вежливо отказывалась пить и есть хоть что-то с примесями посторонних зелий.

В отличие от неё, Блэк Стар пил и ел всё, но результатов это давало немного. Даже после гиппогрифьей дозы сыворотки правды — Снейп тогда еще заявил, что вряд ли такая доза предназначалась гиппогрифу, скорее, это тактичное название для дозы кентавру, — Блэк Стар продолжал говорить только о себе. И удалось узнать только многочисленные подробности того, как была разрушена предыдущая школа.

Вдохновленное блэковское «Не осталось ни кирпичика!» вогнало Дамблдора в еще большую тоску. Не меньше его смущало и то, что избранный сразу, как только покинул Больничное крыло, принялся ходить за Цубаки как привязанный. И ладно бы рассчитывал что-то разузнать, так ведь совершенно точно его привлекали совсем другие материи.

И только случайность вернула отчаявшемуся Дамблдору хорошее расположение духа. На этот раз такой случайностью стал Драко Малфой.

— У нас проблемы! — с порога сообщил мальчик, без спросу вваливаясь в директорский кабинет. Дамблдор даже не стал спрашивать у слизеринца, как он прошел мимо горгульи — стражница с приездом комиссии тоже распоясалась и пропускала по любому названному паролю. Самым популярным, конечно, был «пароль».

— А почему вы, мистер Малфой, решили обратиться с этим ко мне, а не к своему отцу? — аккуратно поинтересовался директор, еще не веря своему счастью.

— А я к нему обратился! — обиженно надулся Драко. — Только он сидит, пьет с профессором Снейпом и планы грандиозные строит, ему не до проблем!

— Ну, директор всегда на посту, — растроганно закивал старый волшебник, приглашая Малфоя сесть. — И в чем у нас проблема?

— Не совсем у нас, скорее у вас, — нечутко отозвался Драко, садясь в кресло и пододвигая вазочку с конфетами. — Вы же знаете, Поттер влюбился в эту новую китаянку и везде за ней ходит. А за ним хожу я. Очень утомительно, кстати, потому что китаянка эта весь день по школе носится.

— Не отвлекайся, Драко, — прервал его Дамблдор.

— Я не отвлекаюсь, я рассказываю, — Малфой вздохнул. — И вот вчера мы с ней и её этим синеволосым Блэком залезли в совятню, и она сказала, что ничего не понимает — весь замок обошла, а доску с распоряжениями не нашла.

— Кого? — занервничал Дамблдор, чувствуя, что Малфой раскопал что-то действительно значительное.

— Доску! С распоряжениями! — Драко уставился на Дамблдора в упор. — Кто и когда идет уничтожать злодея, грозящего превратиться в яйцо кишина. Как вам это?

— Э-э-э... — многозначительно начал Дамблдор.

— Поттер, конечно, сразу сказал, что у нас один достойный противник, и мы усиленно тренируемся, но девицу это не впечатлило, зато Блэк тут же решил с нашим кишином разобраться, его ужасно возмутило, что тот считает себя бессмертным.

— Ну пусть попробует, — отмахнулся Дамблдор, лихорадочно пытаясь сообразить, как поступить и какую липовую доску подготовить к приезду комиссии.

— Вы бы определились уже, один Поттер может бить, или пусть кто хочет пробует, — пробормотал Драко, набивая карманы конфетами. — А то ни себе, ни людям. Пойду Поттера утешать, а то он китаянку глазами поедает, а признаться стесняется.

На самом деле Драко был не прав, думая, что его отцу и Снейпу нет дела до возникших проблем. Стоило ему их покинуть и направиться к директору, как Глава попечительского совета развил бурную деятельность.

— Так, кого нам не жалко? — он трансфигурировал из табуретки большую доску и приготовился отмечать.

— Беллу, — сразу ответил Снейп. — Только она в Азкабане.

— Беллу дважды не жалко, она мне еще и родственница, — кивнул Люциус вешая первый свиток на доску и прикрепляя рядом значок пары Невилла и Чжоу. — Кто еще?

— Да Лестранджи оба тоже те еще фрукты, — Снейп вздохнул. — Какая разница, если они в Азкабане?

— Вот именно! — поднял указательный палец Люциус, сияя от осознания собственной хитроумности. — В результате задание есть, но оно невыполнимо. Пока. Пока их не выпустят.

— Они там пожизненно, — напомнил Снейп.

— А я о чем? — Люциус покровительственно похлопал друга по плечу. — Всему вас учить надо.

— А куда мы эту доску повесим? — не сдавался Снейп. — Девчонка облазила весь замок!

— В твоей спальне она не была, — отмахнулся Люциус. — И не делай такое лицо, там все равно сплю я, а меня она не смутит. И потом, может, я медитирую на эти задания. Я послушал тут рассказы этого не нашего Блэка — у них там еще и не с такой придурью бывают.

— Ты забыл еще одно задание, — неожиданно тихо произнес Снейп.

— Нет, — Люциус потряс головой. — Это вовсе не обязательно.

— Хогвартс могут сравнять с землей, — вкрадчиво продолжил Снейп. — А ты не хочешь повесить один небольшой свиток?

— Но... — начал Люциус и замолчал.

Снейп молчал тоже. Он молчал до тех пор, пока Люциус дрожащими руками не прикрепил свиток с размашистой надписью «Лорд Волдеморт». Он почти отвернулся от доски, наудачу ткнув значок с молотом, тем самым подписывая приговор не только Поттеру, но и сыну.

— Только не нужно истерики, — наконец отмер Снейп и одновременно пришпилил с обеих сторон свиток значком Гермионы с Роном и Джинни с Креббом и Гойлом.

— Думаешь? — неуверенно произнес Люциус, но глаза его заблестели надеждой.

— Абсолютно уверен, — отрезал Снейп. — А теперь давай найдем девчонку, нужно узнать, какие еще подводные камни нас ожидают.

— Не нужно никого искать, — отмахнулся разом расслабившийся Люциус. — Нам ужасно повезло с Поттером, теперь эта китаянка сама нам сдастся. Даю пару дней максимум.

— С чего бы это? — с подозрением спросил Снейп.

— Вот увидишь, — самодовольно ответил Малфой, но он ошибся.

Цубаки пришла в подземелья лишь на третий день.

— Простите, — она опустила голову и мялась на пороге, как обычная смущенная старшеклассница. — Вы не могли бы... не могли бы как-то сделать, чтобы этот мальчик в очках перестал за мной ходить? 

— Поттер — это оружие массового поражения, — шепнул довольный Люциус Снейпу и с улыбкой снова повернулся к девушке. — Давайте присядем, мисс. Нам определенно есть что обсудить.

— ...А вы уверены, что этот ваш Волдеморт — только теоретически может стать кишином, а не почти готовый кишин? — с подозрением поинтересовалась Цубаки, выслушав цветистую историю от Люциуса, которая чуть смазывалась беспрестанным мрачным поддакиванием Снейпа. Люциус поморщился от имени Лорда, но кивнул. — И вы самого серьезного противника оставляете на второкурсника?

— Он не... — начал было Снейп, но под взглядом Люциуса прикусил язык. Не стоило забывать про их маскировку, по которой в Хогвартсе учились с четырнадцати. Снейп слишком разволновался и чуть не забыл об этом.

— У нас такие серьезные задания дают нескольким парам или триадам, да и взрослые нам помогают, — пожала плечами Цубаки и с подозрениями заглянула в глаза Люциусу. — А у вас как?

Только невероятная выдержка и многолетняя привычка позволили Малфою выдержать этот взгляд и, пожалуй, впервые всерьез задуматься — а в самом деле, правильно ли всё было продумано? Раньше его такие тонкие материи не волновали, но сейчас с Поттером был связан Драко, и приходилось мыслить куда шире.

— Вообще-то он и не один, — пришел ему на выручку Снейп. — В этом заняты три команды, — на Люциуса он старался не смотреть. — Просто так вышло, что мистер Поттер это задание застолбил вскоре после рождения. Он уже как-то справился с нашим... Недокишином.

Он ненадолго замолчал, по-видимому, сверяясь со своим внутренним голосом самосохранения относительно того, как он назвал Темного Лорда. Впрочем, долго прислушиваться ему не дали.

— А как у вас решили вопрос с кишином? — влез любопытный Люциус, и Снейп в который раз поразился хитроумности друга, способного всё положить во главу одной цели. И в самом деле, какой смысл менять измерение, если и в том есть безумный монстр, требующий поклонения и уничтожающий своих и чужих?

Неожиданностью стало то, что Цубаки смутилась.

— Так получилось, что его в первый раз победил директор и построил Академию ровно на месте его погребения, — тихо произнесла она, уставившись в пол. 

Снейп и Малфой переглянулись.

"А удобно устроились", — одними губами произнес Люциус, и Снейп согласно кивнул. Если бы дух Волдеморта не носился по Албании, а был в каком-то более конкретном месте, многих проблем можно было бы избежать.

— А вот во второй... — продолжила Цубаки.

— А как он вообще у вас воскрес? — нечутко поинтересовался Люциус. — Нет, мне просто интересно. Вот у нас ему тело вернула одна крыса, чтоб её...

— У нас почти так же, ведьма-лягушка с ведьмой-мышью и оборотнем, — похоже, Цубаки забыла, что ничего не собиралась рассказывать о своем мире.

— Терпеть не могу оборотней, — вставил Снейп. — Итак, вы рассказывали про второй случай, мисс. Поделитесь опытом, это не возбраняется.

— Так вышло, что Смерть был тяжело ранен, — Цубаки снова смутилась. — И против кишина были мы с Блэк Старом, Макой, Соулом, Смертью-младшим и сестрами Томпсон.

Из массы незнакомых имен Люциус легко вычленил важное.

— Смерть-младший! — обрадовался он. — Наверное, переживает, что находится в тени отца? Я точно знаю, мой такой же! А может, он поменяется с нашим Гарри и возьмет нашего Лорда на себя, а?

— Ну не знаю, — неуверенно ответила Цубаки. — У нас обычно задания не передают. Кстати, я не нашла доску с заданиями...

В воздухе повис вопрос.

— А она у меня в спальне, — вспомнил Снейп. — Я просто ночами спать не могу — смотрю на неё и переживаю, как студенты справятся. Пойдемте, мисс, я вам покажу.

Люциус ждал возмущения от девушки, но та с совершенно спокойным лицом пошла в спальню за Снейпом, да еще и дверь за собой прикрыла. И Малфой понял, что мысль сменить измерение лучшая за последние много лет.

Осталось только убедить в этом комиссию.


	10. Chapter 10

Снейп был уверен, что после такой суматошной недели он имеет право на отдых. Ему даже удалось отвоевать свою спальню обратно, но это и стало его стратегической ошибкой.

Поворочавшись на неудобном диване полночи, Люциус вместо того, чтобы трансфигурировать его во что-нибудь удобное, отправился бродить по замку. Ему не давала покоя такая близкая и одновременно такая далекая возможность избавиться от опостылевшей реальности, где постоянно нужно доказывать — то, что ты честный человек, то, что ты преданный Пожиратель. Другое дело Академия Смерти.

Если бы Люциус начал с того, что разбудил Снейпа, он бы узнал не только несколько новых ругательств, но и то, что испытываемое им томление у магглов называется попросту "на чужом дворе и трава зеленее", а значит, торопиться менять местожительство не стоит. Но Люциус отчего-то не стал трогать Снейпа, вместо этого выбрался из подземелий и зашагал к Астрономической башне.

Там он обнаружил, что не он один помнит о башне, как о месте свиданий. И пусть гриффиндорцы или хаффлпаффцы тут встречались с подружками, настоящие слизеринцы приходили на Астрономическую башню за информацией. Конечно, большая часть информации, собственно, и заключалась в том, кто у кого подружка, но сейчас Люциус был просто погребен под тем, что ему удалось подслушать. И напрягаться особо не пришлось — лающий голос кузена жены был слышан еще на лестнице, а второй Блэк и вовсе не умел тихо разговаривать.

— Хорошо вам всё-таки, — мечтательно произнес Сириус в продолжение какой-то мысли, и к Трелони не ходи, было понятно, что он скучает по дракам. Следующее высказывание подтвердило догадку Люциуса. — Злодеев — куча, все они по одиночке в основном, зато если уж справился — то навсегда, и баста! А у нас? Все мало-мальски злобные личности сидят в Азкабане или в Министерстве, так что добраться до них не так просто.

— В Министерство сложно пробраться? — уточнил Блэк Стар деловитым тоном. — Мы с Цубаки отлично проникаем в такие места. Я просто становлюсь бесшумным как тень...

Сириус не засмеялся, хотя, видит Мерлин, Люциус зажал себе рот руками, мечтая прямо сейчас привалиться к стене и превратиться в косу, чтобы похохотать вдоволь. И только беспокойство, что лезвие будет дребезжать, касаясь стены, его остановило.

— Министерство — это для слабаков, — решительно ответил Сириус. — А вот Азкабан… Там самые зверские типы, но пробраться туда очень сложно. А выбраться еще сложнее...

Ненадолго его голос стал тише, а Люциус зябко повел плечами. Он до сих пор не понимал, как Блэку удалось сбежать.

— Ты киселем не растекайся, — Блэк Стар не дал уйти в печальные воспоминания. Мальчишка был непробиваемым. — А то я передумаю брать тебя с собой и пойду вдвоем с Цубаки. Ох, Соул будет ужасно зол, но так ему и надо, я говорил, что разведка — это круто, а комиссия — скука смертная.

— Соул? — нехотя спросил Сириус, но тут оживился. — Погоди, ты предлагаешь... Нам вдвоем взять Азкабан штурмом?

— Не вдвоем, — нетерпеливо повторил Стар. — С Цубаки и этой теткой, которая твой партнер. Мировая тетка, кстати, так заехала мне метлой вчера! Конечно, ей повезло, что я не дерусь с женщинами, но всё равно удар у неё хороший!

— А план?.. — слабо произнес Сириус. Люциус мысленно пожалел родственника. Для него явно было непривычно выступать голосом разума, но место нахального безмозглого выскочки в их сложившемся тандеме оказалось уже занято.

— У тебя был план, когда ты бежал из Азкабана? — спросил его Блэк Стар.

— Ну... Да... — голос Сириуса зазвучал еще громче, он заводился. — Найти Питера и сожрать предателя!

— И как? — в тоне синеволосого слышался интерес. Похоже, сожрать для него звучало куда понятнее, чем многое другое. Люциус вдруг осознал, что его могут заставить исполнить роль дементора и проглотить какую-нибудь грязную душонку, той же Беллы. Хотя он плохо представлял, как это возможно в их мире, его все равно замутило, и воображение подбросило ощущение, что от таких душ может начаться изжога. Затрапезный и откровенно мерзкий вид дементоров наконец стал понятнее.

— Сбежал, нашел, сожрать не удалось, — коротко отрапортовал Сириус.

— Вот! — почему-то обрадовался Стар Блэк. — А если бы планировал еще меньше, всё бы получилось!

После этих слов Люциус как-то сразу понял, что больше ничего полезного не услышит, и поспешил обратно в подземелья. Теперь у него было столько поводов разбудить Северуса, что он просто затруднялся решить, какой лучше.

— У меня тоже испортится прическа и характер, если я буду глотать души? — произнес он, когда Снейп, наконец, открыл глаза.

— У тебя еще и цвет лица испортится, если ты будешь будить меня ночью, — сварливо пообещал ему Снейп. — Яды, знаешь ли, никого не красят. Что там случилось снова?

Люциус объяснил.

— В дементора ты не превратишься, — отмахнулся Снейп как можно небрежнее, чтобы Люциус не заметил, как эта мысль зацепила и его тоже. — В конце концов, посмотри на Цубаки — милая девочка, с прической, характером и фигуркой всё в порядке.

— Ты не влюбись, смотри, — фыркнул Люциус. — Нам и Поттера хватит.

— Это точно, — после некоторого раздумья согласился Снейп. — Поттера даже много.

— И если судить по этому Стару, девочке души не так часто перепадают, так что она не показатель, — продолжил переживать Люциус. — А вдруг окажется, что я особо к ним чувствителен? Испорчу желудок или отравлюсь?

— Люц, ты совсем тут двинулся уже, — покачал головой Снейп, наконец, садясь на постели. — Мы же тут учителя, тренеры. А не участники. Ты хоть раз видел, чтобы Хуч сама снитч поймала или квоффл забила? Вот и тебе ничего делать не придется, только раздувать важно щеки, да это ты и так всё время делаешь.

— Хочешь сказать, мы проигнорируем то, что Блэки хотят брать штурмом Азкабан? — на всякий случай уточнил Люциус.

Снейп вскочил так резко, что Малфой отпрянул и на всякий случай превратил руку в лезвие. Северуса это несколько успокоило, по крайней мере, он с мрачным выражением лица пощупал острый край, остановившийся в паре дюймов от его шеи, и вздохнул.

— И ты только сейчас решил сказать мне про Азкабан? — выбираясь из-под лезвия и отходя на безопасное расстояние, спросил он с сарказмом. — А если Блэки потащат с собой Поттера и Драко — об этом ты подумал?

— Они собирались брать только Цубаки и Хуч... — неуверенно пробормотал Люциус. Обнаружив, что в опасности может оказаться его сын, он смутился из-за того, что так переживал о себе.

— Люциус, — ласково произнес Снейп так, что не понять, как сильно он зол, мог только толстокожий тролль. — Ты с Поттером пересекался не так часто, поэтому на первый раз прощается. Просто заруби себе на носу, в Хогвартсе с этим так: где-то что-то случилось — ищи там Поттера. Если не видишь Поттера, Уизли и Грейнджер...

— Значит, плохо искал? — понимающе продолжил за него Люциус.

— Значит, они в мантии-невидимке, — отрезал Снейп. — Понятия не имею, как они там втроем помещаются, но это факт.

— Вот это номер, — забеспокоился Люциус. — А если это негигиенично? Если они и Драко под свою эту мантию затащат, а у Уизли руки вечно немыты и шея, а Грейнджер... Нет, я помню, что грязн... магглорожденные такие же, как люди, не смотри так на меня. Но они ничем опасным не болеют? А то надышит ребенку в ухо, а я потом буду думать, чем это лечить.

— Поздно, — вдруг произнес Снейп и сел на постель так, словно не он собирался прямо сейчас бежать на Астрономическую башню и лично объяснять Сириусу и Блэк Стару, почему Азкабан стоит оставить в покое.

— В каком это смысле «поздно»? — всполошился Люциус. — Ты хочешь сказать, что они Драко уже чем-то заразили?

Снейп пораженно посмотрел на него.

— Причем тут Драко? — удивился он. — Ты не чувствуешь, что ли? Хогвартс в осаде. Так что Азкабану придется подождать.

— Как я должен это понять, интересно, — обиделся Люциус. — Я же не вхожу в число тех, кто накладывал охранные заклинания на замок.

— И слава Мерлину за это, — машинально ответил Снейп, призывая мантию и закутываясь в неё прямо поверх ночной рубашки. — Ты бы мог просто почувствовать знакомую магию, а сейчас пойдем посмотрим.

— Да на что посмотрим?! — не выдержал Люциус.

— На то, как миссис Малфой, миссис Паркинсон... так... Забини... эту магию не знаю... ага, Уизли!.. Эта дамочка тоже не из родительниц моих змеек... — он прищурился, словно пытался прислушаться к чему-то. — Да, Гринграсс. Так вот, сейчас эти милые леди ломают защиту Хогвартса, и предлагаю помолиться Основателям, чтобы щиты выдержали.

— Цисси? — не поверил Люциус. — Но откуда ты знаешь? Я ничего не почувствовал!

— Это потому что не тебе взламывают щиты на камине каждый раз, когда ученик твоего факультета получил взыскание или набил шишку, — пояснил Снейп. — Хорошо еще, что я родительские собрания не провожу.


	11. Chapter 11

К тому моменту, как Снейп и Люциус добрались до Астрономической башни, там уже было не протолкнуться. Профессора и дети высовывались за балюстраду. Разглядывая осаждающих, махали руками и посылали воздушные поцелуи матерям. Поттер стоял мрачный и, казалось, спал с открытыми глазами. Снейп со смешанным чувством смотрел, как его по плечу гладит Сириус Блэк, а за руку, крепко стискивая его ладонь в своей, держит Драко.

— Северус! — обрадовался Дамблдор, как-то разглядев в этой толчее, когда они с Люциусом ступили на площадку. — Как хорошо, что ты пришел!

— Безо всяких сомнений, — вздохнул Снейп, сильнее запахивая мантию.

— Как ты можешь объяснить, что большинство этих... э-э... — Дамблдор запнулся.

— Леди, — подсказал Люциус и послал супруге по воздуху ароматный всплеск магии в виде нежных цветов. Бутоны осыпались и вспыхнули на расстоянии вытянутой руки от Нарциссы. Люциус почувствовал, что желудок у него заныл, словно он уже проглотил что-то неприятное.

— Да, что большинство этих леди — матери учеников с твоего факультета? — продолжил Дамблдор.

— Они самые организованные, — пожал плечами Снейп. — И у них больше всего свободного времени.

Он уже собрался было с помощью Акцио или другого, не менее унизительного способа, призвать ученика, который почти вывалился за балюстраду, но по ботинкам вовремя понял, что это Блэк Стар, и благоразумно оставил спасение его тушки на Цубаки. Благо, девушка и в самом деле оказалась рядом, удивительным образом оставаясь одновременно в тени и недосягаемости Гарри Поттера и достаточно близко к своему партнеру, чтобы поймать его, если он вывалится. А в том, что это ей под силу, Снейп перестал сомневаться уже давно.

— А чего они хотят? — Блэк Стар наконец встал ровно, так и не совершив безнадежно ожидаемый всеми кульбит вниз головой.

— Это матери учеников, — любезно пояснил Снейп, искоса глядя на Люциуса, который выглядел огорошенный холодным, если не сказать наоборот — обжигающим — приветствием супруги. — Разумеется, они хотят, чтобы их дети были в безопасности.

— Тю! — присвистнул Блэк Стар. — Разве это то, чего хотят матери?

— В Академии только у Маки есть мать... И... — Цубаки заколебалась. — И у Хроны. Но мать Маки пропала давным-давно. Иногда от неё приходят открытки.

— И этого более чем достаточно, — прервал её Блэк Стар. — Нам всем хватает её папаши. Хорошо хоть, доводит он в основном её и Соула!

— Постойте, — Люциус насторожился. — Вы хотите сказать, что в Академии все сироты?

— Не все, — Цубаки таким аккуратным жестом задвинула Блэк Стара за спину, что Люциус с новыми силами вспомнил о жене, от которой он был в достаточной недосягаемости, чтобы думать о ней с нежностью. — Но многие. Но еще больше тех, кто продолжает дело своих родителей — профессиональных убийц или воинов. Разве у вас не так?

Снейп думал, что может гордиться своим прожигающим взглядом, которым он уставился на смутившегося Дамблдора, но стоило ему посмотреть на Сириуса, как пришлось признать — у того взгляд был куда красноречивее. Пришлось утешиться тем, что такой взгляд у Блэка был из-за беспокойства о Поттере. Вот если бы он так сильно был возмущен не просто так, абстрактно, а за кого-то... Он отчаянно оглядел толпу, мечтая ощутить такое нужное возмущение. Сначала он подумал о Грейнджер, но та с такой укоризной сама смотрела на директора, что Снейп не рискнул к ней подойти.

Одним словом, он так и не понял, как он оказался рядом с Невиллом Лонгботтомом, зато взгляд у него вышел, что надо! А когда он, не меняя выражения лица, перевел его на Лонгботтома, то стало ясно, что объяснять мальчишке ничего не придется, что тоже было приятно.

— Все нагляделись? — прервал его торжество Дамблдор. — Если да, то подумайте, кто выйдет и успокоит женщин, потому что это плохо скажется на репутации школы, если они там останутся надолго.

— Не стоит смотреть на меня, я нужен для встречи комиссии, — нервно заметил Малфой. 

— И я! — обрадовался Снейп. — А вот Блэк не нужен!

Вообще-то он хотел сказать: "А вот Блэк тут никому и даром не нужен", — но не стал ломать Люциусу планы, в которые по стечению обстоятельств входил Поттер, согласный перебраться вместе с Малфоями в Академию.

Блэк, правда, оказался не так прост.

— А мы выбираем самого ненужного или того, кто может успокоить этих ведьм, жаждущих крови? — ехидно спросил он. 

Блэк Стар снова перевесился за балюстраду.

— Ничего не понимаю, — почесал он в затылке. — Это же просто мамы!

В голове Снейпа блеснула отличная мысль.

— Вообще-то они все закончили Хогвартс, так что не менее опасны, чем те, кто здесь учится, — вкрадчиво произнес он. 

Тягостное молчание, повисшее над башней, заставило его поволноваться. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что никто не сболтнет глупость и тем самым не опустит Хогвартс с его неожиданного пьедестала. Глупость, как водится, произнес Поттер. Хотя она никак не касалась мысли Снейпа, что уже не могло не радовать.

— Я пойду, — решительно произнес Гарри.

— Но… — начала было Гермиона, но тут же замолчала.

Сириус Блэк тряхнул головой.

— Я с ним, так что всё будет хорошо, — поклялся он, слишком уж возбужденно блестя глазами, чтобы можно было подумать, будто он не понимает, что делает.

— Там нет… нет моих родных, — с небольшой запинкой пояснил Гарри, прежде чем покинуть Астрономическую башню. — Поэтому мне ничего не грозит. Ведь не убьют же они меня.

— Мисс Грейнджер! — строго произнес Снейп, стоило лишь Поттеру и Блэку покинуть площадку. — Как вы это можете объяснить?

— Гарри еще не знает, что такое «сублимация», — с готовностью пояснила Гермиона. — Мы это с ними еще не проходили. 

— А Блэк? — уточнил Северус, уже зная, каким будет ответ. 

— А Сириус точно знает, — согласилась Грейнджер. — Потому и пошел. Ну, это же нам на руку, разве нет? Леди немного отвлекутся, там можно что-то придумать для них не такое заметное, как осада Хогвартса. Профсоюз матерей, например. Можно сделать значки и написать петицию…

— Ясно. Как только там станет безопасно, вы туда отправляетесь с дипломатической миссией, — Снейп потерял интерес к Гермионе и повернулся к партнеру. — А ты что выбираешь, пойти с мисс Грейнджер или провести дуэли с четвер… с первыми и вторыми курсами?

— Дуэли, — излишне поспешно согласился Люциус и исчез с площадки вместе с Джинни Уизли и её партнерами, а также еще тремя парами и одной триадой.

Снейп справился с желанием довольно потереть руки и повернулся к директору.

— Альбус?..

— Я заберу сложные пары и триады, где разница в пару лет, — сообщил Дамблдор до того, как Снейп успел продолжить. — Луна Лавгуд и близнецы Уизли, например…

— Звучит неплохо, — милостиво согласился Снейп, со злорадством думая, что директор крупно просчитался, и всё из-за того, что сам он давно не преподавал. Никто бы в своем уме не променял возможность искупаться в озере с пираньями или пообщаться с агрессивно настроенными женщинами на Лавгуд и близнецов. Судя по лицу Минервы Макгонагалл, она думала так же, но благоразумно молчала.

— Минерва?.. — как он и предполагал, с Макгонагалл этот фокус не прошел.

— А с чего это ты раскомандовался? — прищурилась она. — Сам не хочешь провести тренировку для оставшихся студентов?

Снейп прислушался к своим ощущениям.

— Пожалуй, что нет, — наконец заявил он.

— Класс, у нас тоже иногда так уроки проходят, — влез в разговор Блэк Стар, похоже, не очень довольный тем, что на него никто не обращает внимания. — Иногда даже мертвяки занятия проводят.

— Блэк Стар, не мертвяки, а зомби, и Сид не виноват, что умер, — заметила Цубаки, выходя из тени. — Если хотите, мы можем провести тренировку, нам все равно нужно узнать, как вы готовитесь.

— Отлично, пусть нападают все разом! — обрадовался Блэк Стар. — Я поколочу их одной левой!

— Вообще-то я имела в виду правила убийцы, — вздохнула Цубаки.

Минерва и Северус растерянно переглянулись. Нежелание заниматься тренировками боролось в них с долгом деканов. Наконец, у Макгонагалл чуть пересилило второе, и она нехотя спросила:

— А что это за правила, мисс Накацукаса?

Снейп скрестил пальцы, надеясь, что это не то, что должен каждый в Академии знать с пеленок, но Цубаки не выглядела удивленной.

— Первое правило убийцы — скройся во тьме, задержи дыхание и подкрадись к жертве, — начала она, чуть поморщившись от победного «Йуххууу!» Блэк Стара, с которым тот вскочил на балюстраду. — Второе правило — познай свою жертву. Научись предсказывать ее мысли, ее движения. И третье — уничтожь жертву до того, как она узнает о твоем существовании.

Снейп с сомнением посмотрел на Блэк Стара, скачущего по балюстраде, словно сумасшедшая белка, но желание пропустить занятие с детьми пересилило.

— Попробуйте, — неуверенно произнес он. — Мы ценим обмен опытом со студентами Академии.

В конце концов, в группу под руководством гостей попадал и Невилл Лонгботтом, что могло быть лучше? Проверять, на что способен Лонгботтом и его чертовски острые грабли, у Снейпа не было никакого желания.


	12. Chapter 12

Прошло совсем немного времени, прежде чем подопечные Люциуса и Дамблдора присоединились к игре Цубаки и Стара под названием «Все против всех». Измученные же директор и глава попечительского совета заперлись в кабинете первого, и горгулья не пускала никого, даже Снейпа.

В замке было тихо, как не бывало даже на каникулах, лишь иногда в коридорах раздавалось эхо хихиканья, да на стенах мелькали тени крадущихся учеников.

Гарри Поттер вернулся в Хогвартс со странным ощущением. Ему определенно стоило радоваться, что он вырвался из объятий всех этих женщин сравнительно быстро и безболезненно. Ему лишь слегка помяли ребра, и он едва не задохнулся от духов прижимающих его к груди матерей одноклассников и одноклассниц, но могло быть и хуже. По крайней мере, Сириус всё еще оставался в разбитом женщинами у ворот Хогвартса лагере, а Гарри удалось улизнуть после того, как ему скормили кучу сладостей, три тарелки супа и трансфигурировали одежду в более модную. Гарри не стал уточнять, что после трансфигурации брюки ощутимо врезаются в промежность, а воротничок рубашки режет шею, иначе пришлось бы остаться еще на чуть-чуть, а этого он уже вынести не мог.

В Хогвартсе было тихо, а когда Гарри направился в сторону Большого зала, то обнаружил, что в обратную сторону вдоль стены ползет Флитвик с длинной острой пикой. Чувство самосохранения не раз спасало Гарри жизнь, хоть и молчало в особо неприятные моменты, но сейчас оно справилось на ура, заметив, что от чего бы не ползли сейчас деканы Гриффиндора и Равенкло, ему, Гарри, тоже не стоит с этим чем-то встречаться.

С трудом справившись с желанием опуститься на пол и ползти следом, Гарри свернул в коридор и зашагал по лестнице в сторону кабинета директора.

В отличие от Гарри, Джинни Уизли чувствовала себя превосходно. Сейчас ей было даже смешно вспоминать, как она просто училась, ходила по коридорам и считала всех слизеринцев выскочками и снобами. Казалось, именно она и была создана для той жизни, о которой вещал Блэк Стар. Многие с недоумением косились на её каменные рукавицы, высекающие искры и бьющие так, что даже Гарри Поттеру пришлось довольно долго пролежать в Больничном крыле. Это воспоминание заставило балансирующую на стропилах Джинни смутиться, но она тут же напомнила себе, что Гарри не в обиде, да и бой был честным.

Кроме прочих плюсов Кребба и Гойла, был один, о котором они не говорили. Никто не воспринимал их серьезно. Да, удара Джинни опасались, но это было и раньше. Но теперь никто не ждал от неё подвоха, ведь отягощенная каменными оружиями, она по определению лишалась значительной части своей ловкости. Однако на деле это было не так. Крепкая хватка каменных рукавиц позволяла Джинни цепляться за любой выступ и даже спать в таком положении, если бы ей пришла в голову такая мысль.

Вот и сейчас, вместо того, чтобы скрываться в тени статуй и доспехов, Джинни ловко, как обезьянка, карабкалась по выступам под высоким потолком коридоров, выискивая глазами потенциального противника. 

Внизу раздались шаги. Кто-то, уверенный в себе настолько, чтобы не прятаться — а значит, достойный соперник, — поднимался по лестнице.

«Первое правило убийцы — скройся во тьме, задержи дыхание и подкрадись к жертве, — пробормотала Джинни себе под нос, раскачиваясь на уступе и примеряясь, как спрыгнуть вниз и не сломать себе шею. — Второе правило — познай свою жертву. Научись предсказывать ее мысли, ее движения». 

Ничего не подозревающая жертва уже одолела половину пролета и стремительно приближалась. Джинни ловко махнула Креббом — её новый фокус, позволяющий ударом по воздуху затушить освещающие коридор факелы. Стало сумрачнее, она сильнее сжала пальцы во второй печатке и приготовилась прыгать.

«И третье — уничтожь жертву до того, как она узнает о твоем существовании», — сказала она себе и, сжавшись в комочек, сверзилась вниз, прямо на спину своей жертве.

— И почему я не удивлен, — успел выдохнуть Гарри, прежде чем кулем свалиться на каменные плиты коридора.

— Черт, — только и произнесла Джинни, стараясь не смотреть на материализовавшихся рядом Кребба и Гойла.

— Это любовь, — глубокомысленно заявил Кребб, потыкав носком ботинка безучастного к этому Поттера.

— Драко будет недоволен, — добавил Гойл и печально вздохнул.

— Ну и чего стоим? — шмыгнула носом Джинни. — Несите его в Больничное крыло!

В Больничном крыле помимо Помфри и нескольких пострадавших во время тренировки студентов, был еще Северус Снейп, который выбрал это место, чтобы скрываться от студентов и злиться на вероломных Малфоя-старшего и Дамблдора, не поддававшихся на уговоры и шантаж и не позволявших присоединиться к ним в директорском кабинете.

— Без Поттера тут было непривычно, десять баллов Гриффиндору, мисс Уизли, — с сарказмом заявил он, увидев унылую процессию, протискивающуюся в Больничное крыло. — А Блэка почему не оглушили? Он тоже бы здесь органично смотрелся.

— А Гарри был один, — пригорюнилась Джинни. — Наверное, Сириуса еще мамы не отпустили. Кормят и жалеют.

— Если бы, — пробормотал себе под нос Снейп, задумчиво дергая Поттера за один из крошечных хвостиков с ярким бантиком, которыми была усыпана шевелюра героя. — Впрочем, на Блэка с такими украшениями я бы посмотрел, — добавил он снисходительно. — Ищите Драко, мисс Уизли, чистосердечное признание смягчает наказание.

— А мы его так же, как Поттера, искать будем? — услышал Снейп заинтересованный вопрос Гойла, когда Джинни устала прожигать его взглядом и направилась к выходу.

— Нет, его Уизли не любит, поэтому так больно бить не будет, — догадливо сообщил Кребб под недовольное шипение повелительницы.

Снейп уселся рядом с постелью Поттера и приготовился ждать. Он не ошибся, решив занять эту выгодную позицию — именно в Больничном крыле было интереснее всего. 

И он оказался абсолютно прав — через несколько минут в Больничное крыло Цубаки за шкирку втянула Блэк Стара, а вслед за ними протиснулся донельзя несчастный Драко.

— Я не специально, — торопливо произнес он, увидев декана. — Я просто без Поттера нервничал, безоружным ходить по Хогвартсу...

Снейп понимающе кивнул. Он и сам без Люциуса не рисковал высунуть носа из Больничного крыла. Как бы ни хотелось верить в лучшее, но Снейп был реалистом и прекрасно понимал, сколько желающих невзначай сравнять его с землей бродит по замку, и давать ученикам такой возможности не собирался.

— Поттер — вот, — он ткнул пальцем в покоящегося на кровати Гарри, который мерно дышал с легким присвистом. — А пока продолжай.

— Уизли? — зло прищурившись, поинтересовался Драко после того, как общупал бездвижное оружие на предмет повреждений, и, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжил историю. — Я искал отца, когда этот тип синеволосый выскочил из-за угла и начал рассказывать, что он сейчас меня победит...

— Блэк Стар не напал бы, когда увидел, что ты без оружия, — заметила Цубаки, привычно хлопотавшая над своим повелителем.

— Я этого не знал, — огрызнулся Драко. — Поэтому... ну... заклял его Ступефаем, — совсем тихо закончил он.

— И Блэк Стар головой пробил дверь позади него, — безжалостно добавила Цубаки.

— Эта дверь уже старая была, — буркнул Драко, покрываясь некрасивыми красными пятнами.

— Да все правильно, — вздохнула Цубаки. — Ты воспользовался его слабой стороной и победил даже без своего оружия, ты хороший воин и будешь как отец.

Снейп открыл было рот, чтобы сказать, что тот великолепный воин заперся с директором и пьет чай, а большую часть времени проводит, полируя ногти или сражаясь с помощью бюрократии с Министерством, но закрыл его, видя, каким неподдельным удовольствием окрасилось лицо Драко и как заблестели его глаза.

— Точно такой же, — подтвердил он, стараясь изо всех сил сохранять серьезное выражение лица.

И был вознагражден самой искренней улыбкой Малфоя-младшего из всех, что ему доставались ранее.


	13. Chapter 13

Победили в игре «Все против всех» Гермиона и Рон. Правда, как утверждала смущенная гриффиндорка, технически это было неверно, ведь большинство отказывалось сражаться, стоило лишь Рону без особых усилий поднять перед собой визжащую и сверкающую многочисленными зубьями бензопилу. Однако и напасть сзади или скопом на них никому не удавалось — многочисленные квиддичные тренировки добавили Уизли выносливости, и пока все карабкались или, сливаясь с тенями, ползали вдоль стен, он носился по коридорам, размахивая своим оружием так, что тени вжимались в спасительные стены, а самые нервные выскакивали, чтобы сдаться.

Никогда еще Рон Уизли не оказывался в центре всеобщего внимания сам по себе, без Гарри. Гермиона была не в счет, она была девушкой, она и так была самой лучшей, а еще она, как и полагается смертоносному оружию, деликатно встала за его плечом, когда их поздравляли.

Поздравления немного смазывало то, что наскоро трансфигурированный Минервой из больничного инвентаря кубок вручал Флитвик в Больничном крыле, пока Помфри суетилась вокруг него, пытаясь залечить синяк под глазом. Чуть больше торжественности добавлял совершенно здоровый и мрачный Снейп, маячивший рядом с постелью Гарри Поттера.

А потом началась новая тренировка. Не мудрствуя лукаво, её обозначили как «Попытка №1 выкурить директора и главу попечительского совета из кабинета». И если Блэк Стару и не нравилась идея называть это попыткой — словно им могут не справиться с первого раза — он против обыкновения промолчал.

В качестве отвлекающего маневра под окна башни, в которой располагался директорский кабинет, были вытащены победители прошлого тура и Лонгботтом с Чанг — Снейп старался не упустить возможности разделаться со всеми головными болями сразу. Невилл со своими граблями, как и предполагал Снейп, оказались опасными противниками, однако проверить, кто страшнее — они или Уизли с Грейнджер — во время первого тура не удалось, ведь что Чжоу, что Невилл легко отвлекались, и, оказавшись через пару стычек около теплиц, целиком занялись мирными делами. Невилл открыл способ борьбы с вредителями дьявольских силков, когда принимался с невероятной скоростью вертеть граблями над головой и растениями, а Чанг просто нравилось, что она может двигаться так быстро. 

Снейп поймал цветущую во всех смыслах парочку — Невилл украсил свое оружие небесполезными в зельеварении синими цветками лобелии, тем самым вызвав приступ язвы у и так раздраженного Снейпа, — когда они направлялись в библиотеку, споря, как правильно называется Чанг в своей боевой трансформации: «ба» или «па». Впрочем, стоило отдать им должное — оба сразу согласились выступить против Гермиона и Рона и легко изменили планы. 

Против горгульи Снейп поставил Джинни и Драко, справедливо полагая, что постоянные ссоры из-за Поттера до добра не доведут, а вот совместный вандализм объединяет. Горгулью ему жалко не было, уродливая статуя дразнила его, когда он еще был ребенком, и его месть и так достаточно долго стыла.

Блэк Стар, вооруженный клинком Тьмы Цубаки и сбежавший, наконец, от дам и немного дезориентированный, но рвущийся в бой Сириус Блэк с пращой собирались штурмовать стену и залезть в окно. Осторожное напоминание Поттера о метлах было встречено с возмущением даже Сириусом, который, к удовольствию Снейпа, почему-то постоянно вздрагивал и оглядывался, хотя бантиков в его волосах было поменьше. Оставалось лишь утешаться тем, что он пострадал еще каким-то заковыристым способом.

Снейпу начал нравится этот новый мир. Его беспрекословно слушались все, даже Поттер, а о Волдеморте ничего не было известно — как и предполагал Дамблдор, Темный лорд не рисковал встречаться с главой Академии. И вместо того, чтобы наблюдать, как Грейнджер шепчет Лонгботтому подсказки, что не мешало последнему взрывать котлы, можно было понаблюдать за тем, кто из гриффиндорцев кому накостыляет — и даже баллы за это снимать не нужно.

Разумеется, были и свои трудности — невероятно тяжело было выбрать, за чем следить: за битвой Лонгботтома и Уизли, за попытками Сириуса не отстать от своего тезки на стене или, чем Салазар не шутит, проверить, не нашли ли женщины способ взломать защиту Хогвартса. В глубине души Северус всегда полагал, что защита падет от чего-то подобного, а вовсе не от Пожирателей смерти.

Смирившись, наконец, с тем, что Макгонагалл наверняка поделится воспоминаниями о дуэли своих гриффиндорцев, Снейп решил руководить местью горгулье и по совместительству основным путем выкуривания вероломных друга и директора из кабинета. Настроение у него было приподнятым, и он даже пошел против правил и заботливо поинтересовался у Поттера, не болит ли у него голова.

— Спасибо, профессор, — похоже, он немного переборщил и теперь был вынужден наблюдать на лицах Поттера, Уизли и даже Малфоя удивление, щедро приправленное опасениями, что это именно у Снейпа болит голова, причем неизлечимо. — Не болит.

— Тогда нечего тут стоять, горгулья сама по себе не развалится, — буркнул смутившийся профессор. — Друг друга только каменной крошкой не засыпьте!

Команда эта оказалась не хуже других, и уже через мгновение Снейпу пришлось проворно отскочить в сторону, когда что есть силы размахнувшийся молотом Драко чуть не снес ему голову.

«Д-дын-з!» — загудела горгулья от удара, но даже не пошевелилась.

«Тр-р-ц!» — ударила подскочившая с другого бока Джинни, полетели искры, но горгулья стояла крепко и, похоже, ухмылялась.

— Еще! — скомандовал Снейп, воинственно раздувая ноздри.

«Д-дын-з!» 

«Тр-р-ц!»

— А теперь вместе, но точно по горгулье! — Северус на всякий случай отпрыгнул еще на пару шагов назад.

— А по-моему, нормальная горгулья, — услышал он позади себя. — Не знаю, чего Северус на неё взъелся.

— С точки зрения горгулий — вполне, — согласился второй голос. — Но будем честными, уродливая она ужасно. Половина первокурсников проходить рядом боится, не то что к вам подняться.

— На том и стоим, — откликнулся первый. — Представь, что было бы, если бы каждый мог зайти на чашечку чая?

— Никакого чая и печенья не хватит, — добавил второй.

Снейп медленно обернулся, уже прекрасно понимая, кого там увидит. И в самом деле, у противоположной от входа в директорский кабинет стены стояли Люциус и Альбус.

— И как это понимать? — свирепо спросил он, пытаясь вложить в свой вопрос все возмущение дезертирством руководства, но на Малфоя и Дамблдора это не произвело никакого впечатления.

— Точно такой же вопрос у меня к тебе, — первый успел Люциус и кивнул в сторону увлеченно лупящих по каменной глыбе детей. — Ладно Уизли, но Драко! А если у него Поттер затупится?

— Он и так тупой, — машинально ответил Снейп, пытаясь понять, как так вышло, что он опять оправдывается. — В смысле, он же молот.

— Я так и понял, — фыркнул Люциус, и в этот момент раздался ужасающий грохот. Раскрасневшиеся Драко и Джинни с удивлением смотрели на дело своих рук — груду каменной крошки.

— Ну вот, — засуетился Дамблдор. — А как мне её списать теперь? Она же тут со времен Основателей стояла!

— Мы... это... — нервно начал Драко, но отец за спиной директора показал ему большие пальцы, а Снейп беззвучно произнес одними губами: «Десять баллов Слизерину. И пять — Гриффиндору», — и Драко моментально замолчал, пропуская Дамблдора обратно в кабинет.

— Окно-то зачем разбили! — раздалось из кабинета.

Снейп удовлетворенно вздохнул — его усилия не пропали даром. Когда же он обнаружил, что Грейнджер и Лонгботтом отвлеклись от дуэли, принимая петиции у матерей школьников — Рон благоразумно не отходил от замка, чтобы не попасть в руки Молли, — а половина учеников всё еще оставалась в Больничном крыле, то понял, что день удался.

— …Слушай, Сев, а ты не хочешь тоже эмигрировать в тот мир? — вопрос укладывающегося спать Люциуса застал Снейпа врасплох. Он задумчиво потыкал пальцем подушку на своем диванчике и вздохнул. В отличие от Люциуса, он не думал, что это вообще возможно, но разочаровывать друга не хотелось. — С другой стороны, если я заберу сына, Поттера, да еще и мелкую Уизли, то кто тебе тут останется?

— Темный Лорд, Дамблдор, Нарцисса, — Снейп начал перечислять и понял, что Люциус умеет неплохо мотивировать. Даже слишком. — Хорошо. Но если что пойдет не так — я предупреждал.

— Как всегда, — фыркнул Люциус из спальни и затих.

А Снейп еще долго лежал без сна, пытаясь представить тот другой мир, где нет Избранных и хозяев, где много зла, но добро с такими кулаками, что нельзя было не позавидовать.

Заснул Снейп уже под утро, пообещав себе взамен взять выходной. Он еще никогда не брал выходной в середине недели — и стоило поторопиться успеть попробовать это, пока он еще находился в Хогвартсе.

– Цубаки! Мисс Накацукаса! — Снейп слышал, как в коридоре горланит Драко Малфой, он уже хотел было вскочить и разобраться, но вспомнил, что у него выходной, поэтому перевернулся на другой бок и цепко ухватил подушку до того, как её из-под него вытянул завернутый в одеяло Люциус.

— Моему сыну зачем-то понадобилась Цубаки, — нервно произнес Малфой, оставив в покое подушку, осознав тщетность своих попыток. — Мне это не нравится.

— Сын твой, ты и разбирайся, — зевнул Снейп и поплотнее укутался в свое одеяло.

— Ну ты сказал! — возмутился Люциус и дернул за край одеяла, безуспешно пытаясь развернуть Северуса. — А если он в неё тоже влюбился? Можешь себе такое представить?

— Могу, — буркнул Снейп и, изловчившись, пнул Люциуса голой пяткой. — Отстань, Люц, у меня выходной.

— Сегодня среда! — сообщил Малфой скорбным голосом.

— Отличный день для выходного, — согласился Снейп и сунул голову под подушку.

Люциус еще потоптался у дивана, а затем довольно шустро переоделся и выскользнул за дверь, благо вопли Драко уже стихли.

Снейп с облегчением развернулся и положил руки под голову, проникновенно ощущая свободу всем телом. Хватило его ровно на три минуты, после чего он так же спешно оделся и отправился искать Малфоев. Потому как отдых отдыхом, но Малфои и Поттер — а без Поттера ничего бы не обошлось, факт — было слишком, и за этим стоило проследить.


	14. Chapter 14

— Драко, что за истерика с утра? — без Снейпа Люциус чувствовал себя несколько неуверенно, к тому же неожиданно обнаружил, что совсем не умеет вести воспитательные работы с ребенком — обычно этим занималась Нарцисса или Снейп. С того момента, как Драко пошел в Хогвартс, на его декана легла основная доля вины за то, что сделал или не сделал наследник Малфоев. В целом это было удобно и традиционно — когда Люциус вступил в ряды Пожирателей, виноват тоже был Слагхорн и почему-то Ведьмополитен. — Зачем тебе эта девушка?

— Мне, предположим, она не очень нужна, но я на Поттера без слез смотреть не могу, — отозвался Драко. — Вот думаю попросить Цубаки нам тренировку провести, тем более Стар Блэк опять с дядей Сириусом друг другу лицо щупают в Большом зале. В переносном смысле, — добавил он после недолгого раздумья. Но, прежде чем Люциус облегченно выдохнул, продолжил:

— Просто дерутся, Сириус ему ногу сломал в двух местах. Мадам Помфри срочно инвентаризацию Больничного крыла проводит, а то там и так половина нашего курса и старшие почти все лежат.

— К-к-когда успели? — начал заикаться Люциус.

— Вы спать ушли, — с готовностью ответил Драко. — И Дамблдор пообещал, что сам за тренировками присмотрит.

— Можешь не продолжать, — остановил его отец. — Но я думал, что среди вас были здравомыслящие люди!

— Я Поттеру косички в Больничном крыле распутывал, невыносимая работа, — открестился Драко. — А Грейнджер ускакала материнский профсоюз организовывать и петиции писать, а больше здравомыслящих не было — профессора все куда-то делись. Наверное, писали учебные планы.

Люциус про себя подумал, что если учебными планами пахнуть будет не только от Трелони, но и от Флитвика с Макгонагалл, он сорвется еще до конца недели.

— Пошли, сын, — твердо произнес он вслух. — Цубаки где-то рядом со Старом, так что искать надо в Большом зале.

— А если нет? — едва успевая за ним, спросил Драко. — Я там смотрел.

— Завтракают тоже в Большом зале, — пояснил Люциус, дальше они шли молча до самого зала, где Малфой-старший не смог сдержать возмущенного вопля — за преподавательским столом сидел Снейп и, художественно размахивая ложкой с овсянкой, втолковывал что-то Цубаки, которая смущенно улыбалась в кружку с какао.

— Папа, не расстраивайся, это приходит с опытом, — снисходительно пояснил Драко, по перекошенному лицу Люциуса поняв, что того гложет. — Он же декан. Представь себе, наши семь курсов контролировать. А зельеварение? Один Лонгботтом чего стоит! Иногда мне кажется, что профессоров Снейпов два, — доверительно добавил он шепотом. — Или три, — задумчиво уточнил он.

Малфой-старший представил себе раздвоившегося Снейпа, бесцеремонно тыкающего в него ложкой и капающего на мантию овсянкой, и он глухо взвыл.

— Папа, ты сам говорил, что завидовать плохо, — заволновался Драко. — По крайней мере, так откровенно. Кодекс Малфоев, ты забыл?

— Люциус, — Снейп махнул рукой. — Иди сюда, мисс Накацукаса обещает показать нашим студентам резонанс душ.

— Мы со Старом не лучшие знатоки, — смущенно пискнула покрасневшая Цубаки. — Но мне показалось, что у некоторых пар тут есть потенциал...

— Поттера с Драко точно надо брать с собой, — Люциус удобно устроился с биноклем на трибуне и смотрел на квиддичное поле, где под руководством Цубаки и всё еще кривившегося после Костероста Блэк Стара проводилась новая тренировка. Они со Снейпом понятия не имели, каковы планы разведчиков, но их устроило бы и очередное попадание участников в Больничное крыло — чем больше времени студенты проводили на попечении мадам Помфри, тем меньше усилий требовало их обучение. Снейп даже загрустил, не понимая, как такое простое решение не пришло ему в голову раньше. Бубнеж Люциуса же слушать не хотелось, но выбора не было. — Мелкую Уизли тоже...

Снейп уставился в бинокль — ничего интересного не происходило, просто Цубаки раздавала какие-то указания и ставила повелителей с их оружием кругом.

— Конечно, Уизли потянет эти валуны с собой, но это даже хорошо, Драко к ним привязался, — продолжал планировать Люциус.

Цубаки надела огромные очки, делающие её похожей на стрекозу и Трелони одновременно, и заставившие Снейпа задуматься, куда запропастилась предсказательница.

— Начали! — скомандовала она.

С трибун не было заметно, как не видел этого и Стар, он мог только почувствовать то, что видела Цубаки — души повелителей и их оружий дрогнули и потянулись друг к другу. Со стороны казалось, что ничего не происходит, поэтому для Снейпа и Люциуса стало полной неожиданностью то, что случилось дальше.

— Грейнджер тоже лучше с собой забрать, — бормотал Люциус себе под нос. — Она, если что, и петицию напишет, и порядок наведет...

В этот момент бензопила в руках Уизли взревела как небольшой, но очень реактивный самолет и значительно увеличилась в размерах, отчего Рона с непривычки повело, и он завертелся волчком, пытаясь удержать оружие в руках.

— Да что с тобой не так, Уизли?! — заорал Драко, успев пригнуться и прижать молот к земле. Подпрыгнувшая и перемахнувшая через визжащую пилу Джинни заливисто хохотала.

— Грейнджер точно забирать, это не обсуждается, — выдохнул Люциус.

— И Уизли с ней, — пригорюнился Снейп. — Потому что никто эту заразу больше не удержит, ты посмотри, ею можно лес валить и за четверть часа с Запретным управиться. Вместе со всеми обитателями.

— Красавица, — согласно выдохнул Люциус, который вообще неровно дышал ко всему, обладающему могуществом.

Молот в руках Драко засветился и тоже увеличился.

— Ты проводил с сыном беседу о том, что размер, в общем-то, практического значения не имеет? — забеспокоился Снейп, так перегибаясь через перила, что чуть не вывалился на поле.

— Нет, — Люциус ловко ухватил его за край мантии и втянул обратно. — Некогда было, меня едва хватило на лекцию о том, что у Малфоев все должно быть самое лучшее!

— И не поспоришь ведь, — буркнул себе под нос Снейп, с ужасом глядя, как с видимым усилием Драко покачивает огромным молотом. Треск магии был слышен даже на трибунах, Снейп уже собирался наплевать на планы отдохнуть и перемахнуть через перила, чтобы поскорее оказаться на поле и спасти... хоть кого-то.

Но прежде чем он успел что-то предпринять, произошло разом несколько событий. От рукавиц Джинни тоже пошел треск магии, Драко не удержался и опустил с размаху молот на стылую землю, от чего по ней сразу пошла трещина, и тут молот снова стал обычного размера, а еще мгновение спустя превратился в пытающегося подняться с земли Поттера.

— Никто не попадет в Больничное крыло, — разочаровано протянул Люциус, обнаружив, что Поттер действительно поднялся на ноги, и ему что-то втолковывает Цубаки.

— У вас, мистер Поттер, что-то еще кроме вашей души, — Цубаки замялась. — Что бы это ни было, оно помогает расшевелиться мисс Уизли, и, работая с вашей командой вместе, они быстрее добьются успеха.

— Бесенок, может, тоже? — влез Блэк Стар, пиная комья земли, которые остались после удара молотом.

— Что значит «тоже»? — прищурился Драко.

— У Соула такая тварь внутри появилась после удара демоническим мечом, — с готовностью пояснил Стар. — У него еще шрам после этого удара остался, — продолжал он вещать, не замечая, как Джинни, прикрыв ладошкой рот, смотрит на лоб Гарри.

— Мы подробностей не знаем, — прервала напарника Цубаки. — С помощью этого бесенка душа Соула была сильнее, и мы все резонировали куда лучше, чем без него, но потом этот бес попытался занять место Соула, и если бы не Мака...

— Вот Соул приедет, ты его расспроси, — посоветовал заскучавший Стар Блэк. — Мне так вообще до лампочки его бесы, у меня со мной всегда самый крутой полосатый олень!

— Патронус, что ли? — неуверенно спросил Гарри. — А почему полосатый?

— Потому что он один такой! — самодовольно ответил Блэк Стар, засунув руки в карманы и покачиваясь с пятки на носок. — Ну что, мы будем тренироваться или лясы точить?

— Мне это не нравится, — шепнул Снейп Люциусу. — Ты думаешь о том же, о чем думаю я?

— Я думаю, где такие же очки достать, — так же шепотом ответил Малфой-старший. — А что?

— А то! — раздраженно передразнил Снейп. — Бесенок не бесенок, а может, рожа нашего Лорда на затылке у Поттера прорастет и его поглотить попытается, что ты делать будешь?

— Ну, эти как-то справились, чем наши хуже? — патриотично вскинулся Люциус, одновременно хватаясь за сердце — идея, что партнером Драко вместо Поттера станет Волдеморт, ему в корне не нравилась.

— Мы понятия не имеем, что для своего партнера сделала эта _девочка_ , — прошипел Снейп, теряя терпение.

— Ну знаешь ли, — возмутился Люциус. — Мой сын может сделать, что угодно, если это смогла сделать какая-то девчонка. Разве что кроме...

— Мисс Накацукаса, эта ваша Мака... она случайно не родила? — спросил он у Цубаки.

— Н-н-нет, — глаза девушки распахнулись. — С чего вы...

— Вот, — потеряв к ней интерес, Люциус снова повернулся к Снейпу. — Значит, и Драко сможет.

— Что я смогу? — влез Драко.

— А если у него там... за шрамом и в самом деле... Лорд? — продолжил Снейп, игнорируя ученика. — Вон и Уизли на него реагирует.

— Значит, придется и Лорда с собой брать, — вздохнул Люциус. — Цисси тоже бросать не хочется, конечно... Блэка можно тут оставить, с этим вот, — он ткнул пальцем в Стар Блэка. — Никакой разницы.

— Если мы возьмем Грейнджер, Уизли, твое семейство, Поттера и Лорда, — Снейп потер лоб, — тогда зачем нам вообще куда-то переезжать? Никакой разницы же!


	15. Chapter 15

Незаметно подошло время прибытия комиссии. За всеми тренировками и пребываниями в Больничном крыле Северус и Люциус обязательно пропустили бы это знаменательное событие, если бы накануне Хогвартс не попытался покинуть Дамблдор.

— Что делать будем? — сурово спросил Снейп у напарника, который мучился от неудовлетворенного желания порвать очередное заявление Дамблдора на отставку и скормить проклятому старикану.

Останавливало его лишь то, что раньше он мечтал увидеть такое заявление наяву, не говоря уж о том, чтобы пощупать руками. Да еще что-то подсказывало ему, что пронырливый Дамблдор мог нарочно пропитать бумагу чем-то ядовитым, чтобы со спокойной совестью впасть в кому. А доставить такое удовольствие директору Люциус никак не мог. 

Сам же Снейп мучился не меньше, но по другой причине: ему требовалось решить для себя, готов ли он вынести благодарность не только Хуч, но и Сириусу Блэку, потому как побег Дамблдора определенно удался бы, не пользуйся Сириус любым удобным моментом потренироваться с пращой, полностью при этом игнорируя правила безопасности. Как никогда ранее пользовались успехом примочки из настойки крапивы и пастушьей сумки, но мадам Помфри, закаленная в неравном бою с результатами стычек прочих колющих, режущих и цепляющих орудий, на эти синяки и шишки не роптала.

Вот и сейчас она сунула директору примочку и мешочек со льдом и упорхнула обратно в свое царство. У медиведьмы партнера не было — ни оружия, ни повелителя, и все не единожды жалели об этом, ведь какой бы выносливой мадам Помфри себя не показала, у неё было всего две руки.

— Приклеим к стулу, — бодро предложил Люциус. 

В последнее время тяжелые мысли о том, удастся ли им всем скопом перебраться в другой мир, или достаточно навести порядок в этом, не давали ему покоя. Малфой спал с лица. Постель Северуса, в которой он по-прежнему спал, оставляя хозяину покоев лишь узкий диванчик, уже его не устраивала — сон не шел. И кровожадные мысли от того рождались со скрипом, а то Люциус и вовсе задумывался о совершенно кощунственных вещах — вроде того, чтобы попробовать сработаться с Дамблдором. Снейп о его терзаниях не знал, иначе давно напоил бы каким-нибудь зельем. Вероятно, по этой причине Люциус и молчал о своих мучениях.

Северус посмотрел на друга скептически, но промолчал. Зато заговорил Дамблдор.

— Очень плохо, что директор такой серьезной школы — пожилой человек, — начал он. — Дети меня не слушаются. Пока обычные были — слушались, а сейчас — как с цепи сорвались!

— А вы кроме как с Уизли с кем-то разговаривать пробовали? — уточнил Люциус. 

Близнецы и правда были напастью — под руководством своей повелительницы они денно и нощно корпели над новыми изобретениями, отчего по коридорам вяло бродили морщерогие кизляки, деловито сновали мозгошмыги и множество других непонятных существ. Луна с помощью своих кнутов пыталась зверюг дрессировать, но те поддавались примерно как гриффиндорцы — пока она занималась одним, другие разбегались по замку.

Другие студенты этим существам только радовались — на них можно было тренироваться, благо близнецы магией клялись, что существа неживые, да и Северус с Флитвиком как-то гоняли одного особо упертого кизляка по коридорам, причем пика Флитвика настигла зверюгу раньше, что позволило Минерве еще неделю довольно мурлыкать под нос при встрече с Северусом. Но Дамблдор особой прелести в этих тварях не видел и только недовольно бормотал себе под нос, что если судить по взаимодействию старческого тела и рогов одной, так до сих пор и не названной, зверюги, они вполне себе настоящие.

— А если с меня учебные планы за последние полвека спросят? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Дамблдор. — Вы пробовали сдавать поддельные планы хотя бы за год? — он покосился на задумчивого Снейпа и поправился. — Хорошо, вы пробовали сдавать поддельные планы _Смерти_?!

— Ну, всё когда-то первый раз происходит, — попытался утешить его Люциус. — И потом, куда неприятнее будет, если вы попадетесь комиссии по пути отсюда. Объясниться и всучить отчеты будет куда сложнее.

— И потом, ваши поддельные отчеты за полвека уже написаны, — добавил Снейп. — Очень компетентным человеком.

Говорить о том, что в компетентного человека влили непомерное количество хереса, после чего обратно из неё против обыкновения полились эти самые отчеты, записанные пером вроде того, что было у Скитер, он не стал. Хотя, может, это и было перо Скитер, Грейнджер была не очень убедительна в объяснении, откуда она взяла этот артефакт…

Дамблдор, похоже, всерьез задумался, но оставлять дело так Снейп и Малфой не стали, превентивно напоив старого мага успокоительным зельем, а сами собрали военный совет. Вообще-то планировался совет обычный, но Джинни Уизли задиристо окрестила его "военным", а когда возник вопрос, что на совете делает Джинни Уизли, было уже поздно — подростки набились в класс зельеварения, где он проводился, так плотно, что выставить их не было никакой возможности.

— Завтра мы ждем комиссию, — Снейп сделал паузу и сурово оглядел присутствующих, чтобы удостовериться, что прониклись все. Если бы не этот жест на публику, он бы мог не заметить, что у стены притулилась и внимает его речи Цубаки. — Мисс Накацукаса, вы же шпионка, что вы делаете на нашем совете?

Девушка широко раскрыла глаза и моргнула.

— Вот именно, — заметила она с легким упреком. — Где же еще, по-вашему, должны находиться шпионы, когда что-то происходит?

С этим поспорить было трудно.

— И вы все перескажете комиссии? — без особой надежды уточнил Люциус, пытаясь примериться, успеет ли он наложить Обливиэйт.

Глаза китаянки раскрылись еще шире.

— Вы всерьез думаете, что им это интересно? — потрясенно спросила она. — Это же может испортить весь сюрприз!

— А зачем тогда... — Минерва Макгонагалл ловила ртом воздух, пытаясь сформулировать общий вопрос.

— Так принято же, чтобы разведчики, комиссия же, всё серьезно, — как ребенку пояснила ей Цубаки. — Я, по-вашему, что, должна еще рассказать, что доску назначений профессор Снейп в своей спальне держит, и лишить Кида и Соула удовольствия её искать?

Макгонагалл и Флитвик заинтересованно посмотрели на Снейпа. Даже Спраут оторвалась от вязания, которым сильно увлеклась с тех пор, как обнаружила в себе силы превращаться в эмейские боевые иглы, издалека походившие на спицы. Вектор ими управлялась виртуозно. Макгонагалл кашлянула. Никто из профессоров не знал истории с доской назначения, и теперь Северус чувствовал, что это было правильно. По крайней мере, его не сверлили задумчивыми взглядами.

— Предположим, — Снейп наконец нашел способ отвлечь внимание от себя и кивнул Цубаки. — Тогда предлагаю вам, мисс, стать двойным агентом. На время. Это тоже довольно весело.

— О, ну ты-то это наверняка знаешь, — пробормотал себе под нос Люциус, но возражать не решился.

— А что от меня требуется? — нахмурилась девушка. — Слабости членов комиссии я выдавать не стану, это уже не шутки.

— И не нужно, — поспешил успокоить её Снейп. — Мы только хотим, чтобы Хогвартс остался стоять.

— И все его составляющие тоже, — добавил Люциус.

— И живые таковыми оставались, — поспешила вставить Макгонагалл.

— А мертвые, соответственно, мертвыми, — не мог упустить возможности поучаствовать в обсуждении Флитвик.

— Ничего себе, — фыркнула Цубаки. — По таким условиям даже Академия не выстоит. У нас то помрет кто, то оживет, то Блэк Стар башню развалит, потом Кид её чинит, то кишин директорский кабинет разнесет...

— Мы имели в виду, что это не должно случиться из-за неудовольствия комиссии нашими действиями, — пояснил Люциус. — У нас тут не самая здоровая атмосфера для борьбы с разными тварями. Конкуренция с авроратом, понимаешь. Эти проклятые конкуренты всех достойных недостойных магов... — он почувствовал, что запутался, и умоляюще посмотрел на Снейпа.

— В Азкабане все, — лаконично донес мысль Снейп. — А там дементоры, у них своя конкуренция на эти души, и никакого порядка, просто кто первый подошел — тот и получил. Маги их не различают, несправедливость во всей красе.

— О! — похоже, девушка и в самом деле впечатлилась. Но потом она продолжила: — А может, их тоже нужно в вашу школу? Обучить правилам, раздать задания?

Люциус еле слышно взвыл. Богатое воображение нарисовало ему обучение подобных "студентов".

— Не пойдет, Цубаки, — серьезно произнес Драко. — Они больше ничего не едят, только души. И с такой диетой еле ноги таскают, куда им до наших тренировок.

— А, ну тогда ладно, — согласилась она, не замечая, с каким восторгом Люциус смотрит на находчивого сына и с какой благодарностью на партнера глядит Гарри. Впрочем, вот это как раз продолжалось недолго.

— А еще от них Поттер в обморок падает, — не удержался всё-таки Малфой-младший.


	16. Chapter 16

Комиссию ждали утром. Подготовка затянулась до глубокой ночи — важно было, чтобы каждый точно знал, где и когда он случайно попадется на глаза комиссии, нечаянные дуэли были распланированы на сутки вперед, Дамблдора снова напоили успокоительным, как и еще пару преподавателей побеспокойнее. Остатки зелья Снейп залил в Сириуса, чтобы "зря не портилось".

Не то чтобы он рассчитывал на благоразумность Блэка, но так хотя бы комиссию не встретил бы град камней из пращи. Несмотря на уверения Стар Блэка, что Смерть при такой встрече точно почувствовал себя в родной Академии, Снейп полагал, что в там даже синеволосый не пытался напасть на директора. Насчет своих же подопечных он так уверен не был.

Спокойный, как удав, Дамблдор стоял у ворот Хогвартса, подпираемый с одной стороны своей Косой смерти пока еще в человеческом обличии, а с другой — Снейпом, когда небо потемнело и издалека заслышался шум мотора. Снейп и Люциус недоуменно переглянулись — меньше всего они ожидали увидеть Смерть, прибывшего на машине или мотоцикле. Впрочем, вскоре они поняли, что ошиблись — на фоне потемневшего неба высоко над землей появилось несколько точек, а шум мотора становился громче и увереннее.

Люциус оставил в покое свои ногти и приставил ладонь ко лбу, стараясь получше рассмотреть приближающуюся комиссию. Впереди степенно и ровно плыл сам Смерть. Его черный силуэт напоминал дементора, и только маска скорее походила на маску Пожирателей, что не добавляло оптимизма. На плече Смерти была коса, при виде которой Люциус почувствовал себя неуютно. 

Чуть сбоку от Смерти на обычном скейтборде — жаль лишь, что узнать его могли только магглорожденные, — летел черноволосый мальчик, вооруженный двумя пистолетами. Снейп сразу почувствовал симпатию к неизвестному, обнаружив, что тот наглухо застегнут в черный костюм, а его мрачному лицу позавидовал бы и сам Северус. С другого бока от Смерти просто по воздуху шагал странный тип в очках и с огромным болтом в голове.

— Выпендрежник, — пробормотал за спиной Снейпа Блэк Стар. — Штейн строит из себя неизвестно что, будто он круче всех, хотя понятно и ребенку, что круче всех я!

Рычание мотоцикла стало совсем громким, и встречающие обнаружили, что пока они наблюдали за процессией в воздухе, к замку подъехал мотоцикл, с которого спрыгнули мальчик и девочка и застыли, разглядывая замок.

— Соул! — завопил Блэк Стар, нарушая торжественное молчание и вырываясь вперед.

— Мотоцикл! — заорал в тон ему Сириус Блэк. — Мне никто не говорил, что будет такой клевый мотоцикл!

Снейп приложил все усилия, чтобы не закрыть лицо рукой. Радовало лишь то, что основная часть комиссия еще не спустилась, и промах можно было скрыть, хотя ритуальные танцы Блэков вокруг названного Соула и его мотоцикла были наверняка видны и с воздуха. Но, по крайней мере, можно было хотя бы попытаться сделать вид, что все в порядке, и Снейп снова изобразил на лице, как он думал, радушие.

— Что за черт! — раздалось со стороны Люциуса.

Снейп выгнул шею, пытаясь рассмотреть, что так поразило друга.

— Да ради Мерлина! — завопил он в ухо Дамблдору, который даже не шелохнулся — этот интересный побочный эффект от успокоительного зелья и вообще влияние его составляющих на директора Снейп решил изучить позже, а сейчас он с ужасом смотрел на нежно-фиалковое нечто, с легким жужжанием выплывшее из Хогвартса прямо перед встречающими. — Что это за чудо-юдо?!

«Чудо-юдо» протяжно вздохнуло и повело тонким кривым хоботом. Больше всего оно напоминало смесь слона с оленем, страдающую ожирением и снабженную многочисленными мушиными крыльями размером с ладонь, в непонятном порядке разбросанными по телу. Крылья двигались все одновременно, поэтому существо передвигалось неуверенными полукружиями и скачками.

— Профессор, — укоризненно произнес голос сверху. Снейп задрал голову и обнаружил перегнувшуюся через окно Луну Лавгуд, улететь вверх тормашками которой мешали только сильные руки рыжих близнецов, удерживающих свою повелительницу за пояс. — Ну что же вы, это ведь мозгошмыг, вы его не признали?

Снейп с ужасом повернулся к фиалковому шару с хоботом, который на это снова горестно вздохнул.

— Они же... — Снейп чуть не заикался. — С горошину были!

— Они каннибалы, — радостно сообщила Луна, словно это было что-то прекрасное. — И этот съел всех остальных и вырос!

— Ну так отгоните его куда-нибудь, — проворчал Люциус. — Он отвлекает внимание на себя!

— Сейчас! — пообещала Луна и исчезла из окна.

Снейп тоскливо посмотрел на мозгошмыга и повернулся лицом к комиссии, которая, наконец, ступила на землю Хогвартса. 

Смерть поставил косу на землю, и та тут же преобразовалась в высокого хмурого мужчину. Черноволосый мрачный мальчик подбросил пистолеты, которые в воздухе перевернулись уже девушками. Одна была выше и выглядела старше, зато у второй была куда больше грудь — Люциус вдруг понял, что и правда соскучился по жене.

— Кид, — представился мрачный мальчик. — Сын Смерти. Мои пистолеты — Лиз, — он указал на высокую меланхоличную девушку и потом ткнул пальцем в веселую коротышку. — Пэтти.

— Коса Смерти, — флегматично произнес красноволосый мужчина, словно кто-то мог не заметить этого факта. Впрочем, он тут же оживился, обнаружив скрытый до этого спинами Блэков мотоцикл и его наездников. — Мака, дорогая, как вы добрались?

— Да сколько можно-то! — взъярился Соул.

— Да, хватит меня позорить! — вторила ему девочка и сильно топнула ногой в кованом ботинке — Снейп тут же захотел заполучить такие же.

— Если бы ты добиралась как нормальные люди, я бы не спрашивал, — огрызнулся Коса Смерти.

— Спирит, успокойся, — почти себе под нос произнес мужчина в белом халате, голова которого и в самом деле была насквозь пробита болтом. Впрочем, выглядел при этом он вполне живым, как ни странно. — Доктор Штейн к вашим услугам, господа. А вы...

— А что это за тварь такая жуткая, уродина просто, никакой симметрии? — спросил вдруг Кид.

Снейпу показалось, что Смерть прикрыл глаза.

— Сам ты уродина, — бросилась на защиту мозгошмыга Луна, которая с двумя кнутами выскочила наружу. — Он фрактальный же весь, лапочка, не видишь, что ли?!

Никогда еще Снейп не хотел начать все с начала так сильно, как в этот момент.

— А неплохо все складывается, — неожиданно бодро произнес Смерть, и если было противоположное понятие "замогильному голосу", то директор Академии говорил именно им. — Что еще покажете?

Увы, осчастливленные хорошим началом маги никак не могли и дальше радовать комиссию. Не помогло даже заступничество Блэк Стара, который жестами и короткими ёмкими фразами пояснил, что в месте, где ему прямо с порога зарядили в лоб, просто не может быть плохого образования.

— Это не критерий, Блэк Стар, — назидательно заявила Мака, по-видимому, для пущей убедительности как следует приложив товарища чем-то тяжелым по голове. Чем именно — не успели понять ни хозяева, ни более привычные к Маке гости. — В девятом измерении тебе тоже шишек наставили.

— Сравнила! — обиженно почесал макушку синеволосый. — Там эти сороконожки, у них по десять рук, так любой идиот может даже такому силачу, как я, навалять! А тут у ребят конкуренция большая, они и так вертятся как могут! Уроды всех монстров ловят!

— Вообще-то авроры, — вынужден был поправить гостя Снейп.

— Хотя те еще уроды, — рассеянно добавил Люциус. Судя по его лицу, он с новыми силами взялся за идею переехать в другой мир.

Смерть выслушал наскоро слепленную версию благосклонно, но остался непреклонен.

— Или вы ни на что не годитесь, — бодрым и веселым голосом произнес он. — И значит, школу надо закрыть. Или решить вопрос с вашим Министерством. Пусть авроры своим делом займутся. Что они там должны делать? Камины чистить, кошек через дорогу переводить...

Взгляд Макгонагалл неожиданно затуманился, словно она уже представила себя в окружении мучающихся от безделия авроров.

— Но... — начал было Дамблдор, но вспомнил, как хорошо все складывалось, пока он молчал, и решил ничего не менять, благо Смерть оказался не-человеком вполне свойским и обходился без прямого общения с директором.

— С Министерством я вопрос попробую решить, но пока хотел бы посмотреть на тренировки. Спирит, ты со мной?

— Что? — Коса смерти с глупой улыбкой посмотрел на повелителя, лишь на мгновение отвлекшись от разглядывания двух семикурсниц-слизеринок, хихикающих неподалеку и довольно благосклонно косящихся на гостей.

— Голову найдешь в тумбочке, — негромко произнес доктор Штейн, и по тому, как вздрогнул и сразу собрался Спирит, Снейп с уважением понял, что психопат не шутит. Или не совсем шутит. По крайней мере, перенять кое-какие навыки у него непременно стоило — Люциус пусть и не заглядывался на девушек, но зато мог надолго пропасть перед зеркалом.

Вообще гости оказались страшными и забавными одновременно. Сын Смерти разрывался между беседой с Луной о фракталах и том, лучше они симметрии, к которой он привык или нет, и вздыханием по оружию девушки. Впрочем, это продолжалось ровно до тех пор, пока он не увидел Падму и Парвати.

Для себя Люциус отметил, что девушек придется или брать с собой, или всё-таки оставлять Смерть-младшего на борьбу с Темным Лордом. Сестры Томпсон увлеченность повелителя воспринимали по-разному — Лиз дулась как мышь на крупу, Пэтти же быстро нашла общий язык с Джинни Уизли, и теперь девчонки наперегонки бросались камнями в Черное озеро, надеясь попасть в гигантского кальмара. Последнего спасало лишь то, что зимой он предсказуемо опускался на дно.

— Всё это не то, — наконец произнес Смерть, заставив профессоров школы трепетать от одного звука его голоса. Голодные, нервничающие, они сильно отличались от студентов, которые словно забыли, что от комиссии зависит, останется ли их школа. Насильное прикрепление друг к другу отчего-то сделало детей свободнее и даже немного счастливее, но это всё равно не было тем, чего от филиала Академии ждал Смерть, и все это понимали. — Тут нет ни одного... Так, мальчик, ну-ка подойди.

Мальчик, которым оказался — тут Снейп еле слышно застонал, — разумеется, Гарри Поттер, поспешно запихал остатки бутерброда в рот, вытер руки о мантию и неуверенно подошел к Смерти.

— Вот! — обрадовался Смерть, словно больше всего он мечтал оставить Хогвартс в покое. — Совсем другое дело! Не отличник, конечно, но нашел же душу, чуть не ставшую яйцом кишина! — он пригляделся. — Бедные дети, да вы тут и вправду голодаете, раз ты решил растянуть её на подольше — один кусочек съел, один сохранил... Способ хранения не очень удачный, ну да... Штейн!

— Да? — откуда тут же появился Штейн, который с момента прибытия комиссии околачивался около зверюг Хагрида, понятно не было.

— Штейн, вскрой мальчику голову, — словно само собой разумеющееся, попросил Смерть.


	17. Chapter 17

— Ни в коем случае! — возмутился Люциус.

— Только через мой труп! — одновременно с ним произнес Снейп. Они переглянулись.

— Вот это уже перебор, — заметил Люциус и, прикрыв широкой спиной смутившегося и оттого обозленного Снейпа, продолжил, обращаясь к Смерти. — Простите, сэр, но наши мальчики не выживают после того, как им вскрывают мозг.

— Я даже спрашивать не хочу, откуда ты это знаешь, Люциус, — неожиданно ожил Дамблдор. — В самом деле, уважаемый.... Э-э... Смерть, не стоит торопить события.

— Пустяки, — Смерть хлопнул в ладоши. — Штейн — настоящий мастер, он так быстро это сделает, что вы даже не заметите!

— А я? — печально уточнил Поттер, доставая из кармана еще один помятый бутерброд, решив, по-видимому, что терять ему больше нечего.

— Что "ты"? — поинтересовался Смерть.

— А я замечу?

— Вот когда эта Уизли нужна, она где-то шляется, — пробормотал Снейп, пытающийся найти взглядом Джинни или хотя бы Рона с бензопилой. Не то чтобы он рассчитывал этим напугать доктора, но сдаваться просто так тоже не хотелось. Не для того он столько лет шпынял и спасал мальчишку, чтобы ему вдруг за здорово живешь открутили голову.

— Изверги, — печально констатировал Гарри и откусил от бутерброда, не делая никаких попыток бежать.

Штейн подошел ближе и, быстрее, чем кто-либо успел опомниться, обмерил голову Гарри пальцами, после чего отошел на шаг в сторону и принялся разглядывать жующего мальчика.

— У него там мозги, — сообщил Штейн удовлетворенно.

— Были бы мозги, он бы тут не стоял, — буркнул себе под нос Снейп, за спиной Люциуса отчаянно жестикулируя Джинни.

— Как будто это когда-то мешало, — фыркнул Спирит.

— Я не говорю, что это мешает, — спокойно ответил Штейн. — Это просто для поддержания культурного разговора. Должен же я как-то медленно подвести вас всех к мысли, что над детьми я опыты не ставлю. Только над взрослыми и животными.

— Блэк — отличный выбор для этого, кстати, — снова высунулся Снейп. — Он и взрослый, по крайней мере, по возрасту, и то еще животное.

— Цубаки, — позвал Штейн. — Ты смотрела на этот кусочек в очках? Как по-твоему, это меньше одной пятой?

— Давайте еще я посмотрю, — вклинилась Мака и, оставив Блэков, Соула и мотоцикл, подошла поближе.

Несколько томительных минут прошло в относительной тишине — издалека раздавался плеск воды, в которую падали камни, да еще Блэк Стар и Соул о чем-то шептались с Сириусом.

Все остальные же с интересом наблюдали за тем, как доктор Штейн, Цубаки и Мака, не отрываясь, смотрят на Гарри. Смутившийся от такого пристального внимания Поттер снова вытер об себя руки и вытянул их вдоль туловища, принимая вид смиренный и немного смущенный. Хотя весьма вероятно, что его больше нервировало такое пристальное внимание именно от Цубаки, а не тот факт, что ему собираются вскрыть голову.

— Меньше, — наконец произнесла Мака. — И не такой, как бесенок Соула. Он настолько мелкий, что не имеет собственного разума, так, придаток.

— Ты ж моя умница! — расчувствовался Спирит. — Все видели? Маке не нужны очки, чтобы видеть души!

— Достал, — синхронно пробурчали Мака и Соул. 

Впрочем, если бы кто-то спросил Снейпа или Поттера, они предпочли бы сюсюкающего отца, чем то, что по воле случая у них было в детстве. И если Снейп свои мысли успешно скрыл, то на лице Гарри это было написано огромными буквами.

— И что ты предлагаешь? — поинтересовался Смерть, вертя головой — похоже, он только сейчас обнаружил, что часть его комиссии, включая родного сына, разбрелись по территории.

— Сила души Стара вышибет этот кусочек быстрее, чем мальчик успеет напугаться, — пожал плечами Штейн. 

— Я вообще не из пугливых, — скромно заметил предмет обсуждения и расставил ноги пошире, чтобы придать телу устойчивость. — Давайте, выбивайте.

Это было последнее, что он успел сказать, прежде чем получить удар камнем по затылку и рухнуть на землю.

— Джиневра Уизли! — заорал Снейп, озираясь. — Я знаю, это сделала ты!

— А вот и нет, — раздался обиженный голос Джинни. — Это Пэтти предложила проверить, докинем ли мы до вас, раз до кальмара не можем. Я только морально поддерживала!

— И как мне его бить, когда он и так уже побит? — возмутился Блэк Стар, который успел только рот открыть, чтобы рассказать о своей незаменимости. Поступок Пэтти лишил его речи.

— Будем считать, что это вместо обезболивающего зелья, — остановил надвигающуюся панику Люциус. — Мальчик, ты можешь вытащить из Поттера этот кусок темной души?

— От мальчика и слышу! — возмутился Стар. — Я — великий Блэк Стар, человек, который удивит богов!

— Это хорошо, конечно, — прервал его Снейп. — Осколок души сможешь вытащить или нет?

— Само собой, — разом успокоился Стар. Он встал поудобнее, подмигнул Цубаки и резким движением словно ударил по воздуху над Гарри. — Вот и всё!

— Мерлин, если я не вижу души, это значит, что я плохая Коса Смерти? — забормотал Люциус. — Или осколок такой маленький, что его не видно? Или его не видит никто в нашем измерении?!

— Люциус, открой глаза, — вздохнул Снейп. — Ты так их зажмурил, что никаких шансов нет что-то увидеть. Хотя осколок и в самом деле мелкий, чешуйчатый и неприятного черно-красного оттенка.

— Вот ты еще только описал, а я уже прекрасно все представил, и смотреть вовсе не обязательно, — слабым голосом произнес Люциус.

— Ты же Пожиратель смерти, имей совесть, — прошипел Снейп и ткнул друга под ребра.

— Не напоминай, — еще более слабым голосом ответил Люциус, по-прежнему не открывая глаз. — А теперь еще и пожиратель душ... — лицо его приобрело тот благородный оттенок, который всегда давал Снейпу понять, что очень дорогому огневиски или безбожно дорогому коньяку недолго оставалось удерживаться в теле его друга.

— Молчу, — быстро согласился Снейп и повернулся обратно к Поттеру, незаметно отодвинувшись от Люциуса. Просто на всякий случай.

— Ну вот, — Стар Блэк зажал крошечный трепещущий осколок в кулаке, отчего его совсем не стало видно. Благодарность многих окружающих была почти осязаемой. — Кому его теперь отдать? Поттеру?

— Лучше Цубаки, — моментально очнулся Гарри и медленно ползком попытался продвинуться ближе к школе.

— Правильно, — обрадовался Блэк Стар. — Цубаки самая лучшая, верно мыслишь, Поттер!

— Правильно, — согласился Люциус, подглядывая в щель между пальцами, которыми он закрыл лицо. — Девушки любят широкие жесты, даже если это захудалый кусочек души, а не целая.

— Правильно, — не стал спорить Драко. — Теперь он на неё вообще смотреть не сможет — от отвращения.

— Ты откуда взялся? — недоуменно спросил у него Снейп, воспользовавшись возможностью не смотреть, как Цубаки деликатно поедает подношение.

— Я тут с самого начала стою, — возмутился Драко. — И придумываю план по спасению Поттера.

— И как? — ехидно спросил Снейп.

— Пока все отвлечены, Поттер тихо уползает в школу, — с непроницаемым лицом тихо ответил Драко. Снейп обернулся и обнаружил, что Малфой-младший прав и Поттер довольно резво передвигается по-пластунски между сугробами, словно всю жизнь тренировался этим заниматься.

— Вообще-то это план Поттера по спасению Поттера, и ты тут никакого участия не принимал, — заметил Снейп и задумчиво добавил. — Может, осколок чужой души давил ему на мозг? Вон как быстро соображать начал...

— А вам лишь бы придираться, профессор, — обиделся Драко.

— Если вы закончили препираться, то, может, посмотрите, можно ли уже открывать глаза — вставил Люциус.

Снейп обернулся и с ужасом обнаружил, что на улице они остались вчетвером — он с Малфоями и Дамблдором — или впятером, если считать еще и мотоцикл.

— А ведь это Смерть еще Лонгботтома с Чжоу не видел! — неожиданно снова отмер директор.

— Напомни никогда больше не давать ему успокоительное, — вздохнул Снейп.

— Хорошо, — покладисто согласился Люциус, довольный, что пропустил поедание кусочка души. Они втроем медленно двинулись к Хогвартсу, оставив Дамблдора наслаждаться снежным зимним утром. — А давай угоним мотоцикл?

Снейп медленно повернулся и внимательно на него посмотрел.

— Что? — не выдержал Люциус. — Это же шутка, ты что, шуток не понимаешь?

— Не понимает! — крикнул Драко, который за время молчаливого и полного укора разглядывания Снейпом Люциуса, ушел далеко вперед. — Никто не видел, куда Поттер дальше пополз?


	18. Chapter 18

— Слушай, мы же сошлись на том, что выходной день — среда, — раздалось над ухом Снейпа. — Но сейчас же тривиальный вторник!

— Отстань, — Снейп накрылся одеялом с головой, но голос Люциуса проникал и сквозь него.

— Я узнавал по поводу переезда, — продолжал Малфой. — Спирит тоже Коса Смерти, так что мы с ним по-дружески поговорили. 

— Это вы тогда разговаривали, когда потом ты пытался лишить Поттера славы лучшего червяка Хогвартса? — не удержался Снейп. 

В самом деле, стоило так бояться комиссии, если от гостей вреда меньше, чем от своих собственных коллег и учеников. Чего стоили только отношения близнецов Уизли и сестричек Томпсон. Кид просто бесился от злости, не понимая, как такие симметричные Уизли выбрали его несимметричные в человеческой форме пистолеты. И если с Пэтти у Уизли были явные точки пересечения — по крайней мере, их часто можно было увидеть хихикающими втроем, то как один из близнецов строит отношения с мрачноватой Лиз, Снейп никак не мог сообразить.

И ладно ученики, про каждого из них можно было что-то сказать, но учителя! Макгонагалл хвостом ходила за Смертью, словно возомнила себя настоящей кошкой, у которой никак не меньше девяти жизней. Да еще и советовала ему, что писать в Министерство!

Вектор вместе с Грейнджер продолжали заниматься движением матерей, поэтому Люциус постоянно опасался, что в один из дней проснется и увидит свою дражайшую супругу на расстоянии вытянутой руки. И почему-то мысли о том, что Нарцисса может с ним сделать этой самой вытянутой рукой, заставляли его беспокоиться еще больше.

— Давай вызовем кого-нибудь на дуэль, а? — снова заговорил Люциус, уже перестав надеяться, что Снейп ответит.

— Зачем? — тем не менее, произнес тот, плотнее накрываясь одеялом.

— Ну просто чтобы показать, какие мы полезные, — смутился Люциус. — Тебе не будет обидно, если Смерть заберет с собой десяток авроров, а не нас?

Снейп высунул нос из-под одеяла и вздохнул. Мания Люциуса беспокоила его ничуть не меньше того, что Смерть писал в Министерство. Никто не знал содержания этих писем, всем было достаточно того, что он действительно переписывается с кем-то в Министерстве, и это было не преувеличением — из внешнего мира прилетали ответы. Чем это грозит школе, не хотелось даже думать.

— Можно вызвать сына Смерти, — продолжил Люциус. — Если мы слегка проломим ему голову, его будет не отличить от Поттера, а с учетом того, как он смотрит на Патил и близнецов Уизли, его вполне можно оставить тут.

Снейп сел на кровати и спустил с неё ноги.

— Ты вообще слышишь, что говоришь? — мрачно спросил он. — Что значит «слегка проломим»?

Люциус на секунду задумался.

— Не насмерть, — наконец убедительно произнес он.

— Вокруг меня одни идиоты, — буркнул Снейп себе под нос и прошлепал в ванную. — Что это?!

— Если ты про болт, то я сам не уверен, почему Штейн оставил его тут, — с готовностью откликнулся Люциус из комнаты. — Вы полночи запивали чем-то, склонным к самовозгоранию, мысль про то, что «все вокруг идиоты», а утром я обнаружил эту штуку в ванной и решил, что ты сам вернешь её доктору.

— Не пойми меня неправильно, — Снейп вышел из ванной, держа двумя пальцами болт, — но я бы куда больше предпочел обнаружить там его одежду. Эта штука — чересчур интимно для меня, я не хочу думать, как он ходит без неё.

— Уверен, что он нашел ему замену, — попытался утешить его Люциус, но безуспешно.

В дверь постучали.

— Это твои комнаты, ты и открывай, — прошипел Люциус, быстро зажмуриваясь на случай, если зрелище будет совсем уж неподходящим.

— Как ты заговорил! — шепотом возмутился Снейп. — Да в моих комнатах столько твоих вещей, что они уже скорее твои!

Люциус открыл один глаз.

— Если бы так можно было заявить свои права на жилье, я бы только этим и занимался, — отрезал он. — И хватит болтать, открывай дверь.

— Жить будешь в слизеринской гостиной, — пригрозил ему Снейп, идя к двери.

— Отлично, там свободны комнаты всех младших курсов, разложу там вещи, и это будет мой личный факультет, — огрызнулся Люциус, снова крепко зажмуриваясь.

На пороге стоял Коса Смерти. Снейп поразился, как человек может выглядеть настолько виноватым и довольным одновременно. Впрочем, потрепанный вид Спирита указывал на то, что он провел ночь интереснее, чем Снейп, и вовсе не за распитием напитков.

— О, эта штука у вас, — обрадовался Спирит, легко выхватывая болт из пальцев Снейпа. — Отлично, без неё у Штейна в голове сквозняк, а кому понравится, когда такой человек, как наш доктор, становится ветреным.

— Никому, — слабым голосом произнес Снейп.

— Вы ему нравитесь, — заговорщическим шепотом добавил Спирит. — Обычно он не оставляет своих вещей у малознакомых людей. Мы с ним жили несколько лет, пока были партнерами, и он себе такого не позволял. И советую проверить большие пальцы на ногах — он любит их менять местами ради смеха.

Снейп с ужасом посмотрел на босые ноги и для верности пошевелил пальцами. Те выглядели как обычно. Или просто ему _хотелось так думать_.

— Он просто ревнует, — снисходительно заметил Люциус, невербально закрывая за ушедшим гостем дверь. — Ну так что, попробуем Кида выдать за Поттера, или ты так и будешь стоять столбом? Мне казалось, ты переживаешь за Поттера, или нет?

— Я должен позаботиться о нем, — несчастным голосом произнес Снейп. Вместо спокойного выходного опять выходил день горестных воспоминаний, и уже из-за этого можно было возненавидеть Люциуса. — Я должен...

Он замолчал, справедливо решив, что их дружба с Люциусом, как и то, что они партнеры в этом фарсе, не повод открывать ему сокровенные мысли.

— Ты должен это сделать ради Лили Эванс, — отмахнулся Люциус. — Не делай такое лицо, Северус, этого не знает только ленивый, да еще сам Поттер.

— А... а Лорд? — заикаясь, произнес Снейп. Неожиданно мысль сменить измерение перестала казаться ему такой уж глупой.

— Ну сам-то ты как думаешь? — снисходительно спросил Люциус. — Ты определенно живой и не запытанный до смерти, разве нет? Подозреваю, что все дело в том, что наш Лорд не совсем понимает природу тонких эмпирических материй.

— Чего? — совсем запутался Снейп.

— Он не верит в любовь, — пояснил Люциус. — Лучше бы он не верил в брак, тогда Нарцисса была бы в безопасности. А вообще я не хочу обсуждать с тобой Эванс, если тебе хочется страдать — поговори со Спиритом, он постоянно страдает из-за жены, которая с ним развелась.

— И при этом не пропускает ни одной юбки, — уязвленно фыркнул Снейп.

— Вот именно! — поднял Люциус палец. — Человек может совмещать. Это ли не пример для подражания?

— Салазар с тобой, пошли делать из сына Смерти Поттера, — сдался Снейп. — Иначе ты меня в гроб вгонишь своими предположениями и идеями.

До Кида они так и не дошли, обнаружив, что дуэли проходят и без них. В Большом зале Смерть установил экран, позволяющий наблюдать за тем, что творится в школе. И Снейп понял, что был поистине счастливым человеком, когда не знал и половины того, что происходит в Хогвартсе.

Слишком много вопросов появилось из-за этого экрана. И зачем Блэки пытаются втащить мотоцикл по отвесной стене на Астрономическую башню, и почему Лонгботтом целуется с Чжоу в теплицах, а также где Спирит достал мороженое, которым кормит семикурсниц в слизеринской гостиной. Однако все в основном смотрели на другое. Снейп не хотел отставать от прочих профессоров и Люциуса и потому уставился туда же.

— Что это? — наконец спросил он, обнаружив, что Уизли перепилил уже две статуи и одни доспехи с помощью Грейнджер, пытаясь достать невозмутимого доктора Штейна, который уворачивался и от него, и от Драко с Поттером, даже не вынимая рук из карманов.

— Доктор Штейн предложил вскрыть вашу мисс Грейнджер, но не встретил на это положительного отклика, — откликнулся Смерть, с удовольствием следя за битвой. Очередной удар молота снес бы доктору голову, но тот довольно ловко успел пригнуться.

— Это такой зачет, — пояснила Мака. — Мы тоже его проходили. Он пытается довести пары и триады до озверения и проверяет реакцию на раздражители. Ну и взаимодействие в командах тоже.

— Прямо вылитый Северус, — умилился Малфой-старший. — А он их не убьет?

— Сам-то как первый раз их научил трансформироваться, — пробурчал Снейп. — Так что насчет безопасности детей?

— Нас не убил, — неуверенно произнесла Мака. — Соул?

— Не должен, но вообще он чокнутый мужик, хоть и сильный невероятно, — пожал плечами Соул. — Кстати говоря, раз мы все равно это смотрим, каковы мои шансы вернуть мотоцикл?

— Надо действовать, — решительно произнес Снейп.

— Согласен, — вскинулся Соул. — Мака, ты со мной?

— Я-то да. Но учителя, наверное, про доктора Штейна и своих учеников, — заметила Мака.

— Вам не стоит вмешиваться, это их зачет, — вклинился Смерть.

— Плевать я хотел на такие зачеты! — зло кинул Снейп. — Пошли, Люциус, сейчас мы разберемся, чья голова будет в тумбочке.

— Он сильнее вас обоих, — добавил Смерть.

— Плевать, — повторил Снейп.

— С Астрономической башни, — добавил Люциус, торопясь за другом.

— На Блэка! — раздалось уже из коридора.

— Ну что я могу сказать, — развел руками Смерть, когда шаги Северуса и Люциуса стихли. — Эти двое тоже сдали свой зачет, как ни удивительно.

— Ну надо же, — пробормотал Дамблдор, вытирая платком шею. — То есть у меня тут лучшие кадры, всем известно!

— Тем не менее, поговорите с ними по поводу моего сына, — строго добавил Смерть. — Их неистребимое желание выдать Кида за вашего избранного может закончиться плачевно. Кид амбициозен и немного неуравновешен.

— Это просто выдержка из характеристики любого студента Хогвартса, — отозвался Дамблдор. — Но не хотите, как хотите. Яйца кишина у нас развиваются редко, на всех не хватает, но для избранного у нас особые условия!

— То-то я смотрю, мальчик просто не в себе от счастья, — сухо ответил Смерть. — Впрочем, это не мое дело, мы тут не задержимся.


	19. Chapter 19

— Вот зачем вы вообще полезли? — Штейн покачал головой, наливая себе из большой темной бутылки. — Теперь вот приходится с вами все интересное пропускать.

— Нечего было угрожать детям, — Снейп протянул стакан, в который Штейн щедро плеснул дурно пахнущей жидкости. В отличие от доктора и Люциуса, который бесился из-за отпечатка на лбу, напоминающем пентаграмму — ему не стоило принимать человеческую форму, когда Штейн швырнул железную перчатку покрошенного Уизли и Грейнджер доспеха, — Снейп был почти счастлив. Постель в Больничном крыле была удобнее дивана, а еще мадам Помфри — золотая женщина! — не позволяла им троим покидать Больничное крыло.

— И потом, там был мой сын, — буркнул Люциус, который раз ощупывая лоб.

— С каждым годом все тяжелее принимать зачеты, — вздохнул Штейн и облокотился на подушку. — Где Спирит с новостями?

Словно в ответ на его слова, дверь распахнулась. Но за ней оказался не Спирит, а Кид со своими пистолетами. Все трое выглядели так, словно дулись друг на друга, только Пэтти поглядывала искоса, по-видимому, уже жалея о ссоре.

— Отец в восторге, — с порога заявил тот, кому не суждено было играть Мальчика-который-выжил. — Блэки все-таки уронили мотоцикл, пострадала от этого та фрактальная тварь, теперь мисс Лавгуд ему крылья склеивает и перевязывает — по примерным подсчетам неделю убьет, и это при условии, что её Фордж и Дред ей помогать не будут. Тогда и месяца не хватит.

— Это ведь прекрасно! — раздался голос от шкафа с зельями.

— Директор Дамблдор, — Люциус попытался спрятать стакан за спину, но ужасно смутился этой попытки и залихватски выпил всё, отчего страшно закашлялся. — И давно вы тут стоите?!

— И вам нельзя пить Успокоительные зелья, я уже сколько раз говорил! — добавил Снейп. — Они на вас странно влияют!

— Не прекрасно, — не давая директору ответить, отрезал Кид. — Чтобы было в самом деле прекрасно, нужно, чтобы хоть какую-нибудь захудалую душонку раздобыли, а вы не торопитесь. Не то чтобы мне тут не нравилось... — он замолчал и странно заалелся, но никто из взрослых ни слова не сказал про сестричек Патил, поэтому он продолжил уже увереннее. — И всё-таки мне бы хотелось вернуться домой до весны. Нам тоже сдавать экзамены.

Он сделал паузу и, убедившись, что все прониклись, вышел из Больничного крыла.

— Ну дела, — пробормотал Люциус, возмущенно разглядывая свой стакан, словно не мог упомнить, куда делось его содержимое.

— Вообще-то Кид не учится в Академии и экзамены тоже не сдает, — непонятно зачем, заметил Штейн. — Но в одном он прав — мы не видели вас на практике. Теории мало, чтобы школу признали годной.

Снейп и Малфой с отчаянием уставились друг на друга.

— А у вас нет с собой какого-нибудь монстра? — неуверенно спросил Люциус. — Знаете, вот у нас есть предмет... Просто для общего развития, ничего такого! И на нем изучают всяких тварей.

— Я знаком уже с Рубеусом и его тварями, — лениво прервал его Штейн.

— Нет, — Люциус потряс головой — он запутался. — Другой предмет и другие твари. Страшнее...

— Я бы не сравнивал пикси и соплохвостов, — вклинился Снейп. 

— Разумнее? — сделал еще попытку Люциус.

— Я знаю твое отношение к гиппогрифам, но не стоит считать их глупее гриндилоу, — фыркнул Снейп.

— Короче, так, — разозлился Малфой. — Не имею понятия, по какому принципу профессора по этим двум предметам делят своих тварей. Но на одном предмете их учат приручать, а на другом — защищаться от них. И от проклятий. К чему я это?

— К ЗОТИ, — любезно пояснил Северус.

— В общем, профессор ЗОТИ на занятие приносит тварь с собой и смотрит, как ученики с ней справятся. Вы ничего такого не захватили?

— Нет, — покачал головой Штейн с выражением большого сожаления на лице. — А мысль чудесна, надо будет предложить Смерти. Это будет весело...

— Кстати о ЗОТИ... — задумчиво пробормотал Снейп.

— Амбридж? — Люциус наморщил нос. — Да ладно тебе, она же просто жаба с бантиком.

— Лягушка-ведьма у нас была, — согласился с ним Штейн. — Но она не кишин, она ведьма.

— Я не про Амбридж, — скривился Снейп. — Гриндилоу натолкнул меня на мысль... Люпин! Он оборотень!

— Он потертый меховой коврик, а не оборотень, — вздохнул Люциус. — Прости, друг, я знаю, что для тебя это личное, если бы оружие поедало тушки тварей, я бы первый был за, но нам нужна душа, а у этого вроде как волка не душа, а букетик ромашек. Бессмысленный и беспощадный.

Представив бессмысленный и беспощадный букет ромашек, Штейн поперхнулся и принялся искать сигареты. Как и непонятный напиток, найденные сигареты он честно разделил на троих. Малфой на полученный презент посмотрел с подозрением и ловко сунул в рукав, а Снейп по привычке машинально принялся нюхать, потом растеребил край бумаги и растер пальцами....

— Оу, ну не знаешь, что делать — сиди и не делай, — раздосадовано заметил Штейн, забирая растерзанную сигарету. — Оборотень сгодится, если он кого-то убил. У вашего с этим как?

— Северус, к тебе вопрос, ты великий знаток Люпина, — открестился Малфой.

— Нет, — с сожалением покачал головой Снейп. — Насколько мне известно. Он только пытался... Нечаянно. 

— Это даже звучит жалко, — сухо ответил Штейн, разваливаясь на своей кровати с зажженной сигаретой в руке. — Пытался. Нечаянно. Готов поспорить, вот вы оба не только пытались, но ведь на яйцо кишина не тянете. И Гарри Поттер этот ваш... 

— Поттер никого невинного не убивал, — заметил Снейп поспешно.

— А вот Сириус Блэк... — добавил Люциус.

— Блэк тоже не убивал, как оказалось, — поморщившись, словно от зубной боли, произнес Северус. — Это был Петтигрю. Убил тех двенадцать магглов... Точно, Петтигрю!

— Тринадцать человек и палец, — быстро сориентировался Люциус. — Неплохо.

— Это и правда подходящий вариант, — оживился Штейн. — И такой экземпляр не в Азкабане? А где?

— Если Лорд кого-то отправил шпионить... — начал Снейп.

— А он не мог не отправить, — согласился Малфой.

— Рассчитывать на нас двоих...

— Он никак не мог!

— А послать можно только Питера!

— Только крыса легко проникнет в замок и затаится, — Снейп нервно огляделся.

— Так мило вы разговариваете, прямо как близнецы Уизли, — вздохнул Дамблдор. — Мы с Гелом тоже друг за другом предложения заканчивали, если это кому-то интересно.

— Никому не интересно! — рявкнул смутившийся Снейп. — Поставьте уже зелье на место и идите к себе в кабинет, может, вас уже студенты ищут!

— Я, собственно, потому в Больничном крыле, что они меня точно ищут, — обиделся Дамблдор. — Между прочим, у всех людей бывают моменты слабости. Думаете, я от этих детей никогда не устаю? Раньше хоть в кабинете покой был, а сейчас горгулью разрушили, в окна все лазят...

— Оставьте директора в покое, — неожиданно вступился за Дамблдора Штейн. — Это хорошо, даже очень, директор и должен быть непостижимым.

— "Старый маразматик" звучит не так изящно, — нехотя согласился Люциус. — Так что, получается, нужно искать крысу?

— У крысы есть хоть какие-то особые признаки? — заинтересовался Штейн. — Это всё-таки большой замок с подземельями. Утрируя, скажу, что на ваше "Акцио, крыса" вы будете неприятно удивлены.

— Он облезлый... — начал Снейп, но нахмурился, увидев ухмылку Штейна. — И у него серебряная лапка!

— Выходы точно все перекрыты? — повернулся Штейн к Дамблдору. 

— Абсолютно, — поклялся тот. — После того, как сюда прорвался Блэк, я перекрыл все лазейки, доступ был открыт только существам из другого измерения, то есть, комиссии.

— Тогда объявляйте охоту, — потер руки Штейн и так осклабился, что привыкшие было к собутыльнику Малфой и Снейп вздрогнули.

— А может, мы сами... — вяло попытался поспорить Снейп.

— Это школьное задание, и несложное притом, — удивился Штейн. — Директор Дамблдор, объявите на Хогвартс, вы ведь можете?

— Блэк, — прошептал Снейп Люциусу на ухо. — Один только Блэк в том году искал Питера, в результате дети спали в Большом зале, картина, закрывающая вход в Гриффиндорскую башню, была изрезана, и половина учеников доведена до истерики. А Рону Уизли Блэк при этом сломал ногу, — добавил он задумчиво.


	20. Chapter 20

Мадам Помфри выставила всех взрослых из Больничного крыла, особо напирая на то, что многое из выпитого еще не было просрочено и могло потребоваться для лечения учеников. Снейп же совсем забросил зелья, а в том рассеянном состоянии, в каком он пребывал после принятого средства от прыщей сразу после зелья для повышения усидчивости, он и вовсе ни на что не годился.

— Это несправедливо, — бормотал себе под нос Снейп, но Люциус слишком хорошо знал, что случится, если он спросит, о чем друг бормочет, поэтому искусно делал вид, что не слышит — вникать в жалобы он не собирался.

После объявления, сделанного с помощью Соноруса директором Дамблдором, студенты словно посходили с ума — каждый хотел принять участие в охоте.

Разумеется, главным себя назначил Сириус Блэк, напирая на то, что он не преподаватель, а значит, может на общих правах поучаствовать, да еще и на то, что именно он пострадал от крысы.

Блэк Стар привел столько причин, почему он не может пропустить охоту в чужом для него измерении, что даже Смерть и Спирит не стали с ним спорить, а после того, как Мака сильно врезала ему по голове, и это не возымело никакого действия, отступились и они с Соулом. Кид же спорить или участвовать вовсе не собирался, в полной мере принимая на себя груз члена комиссии, важно надувая щеки и готовясь наблюдать.

С остальными все было не так просто.

— Это дискриминация, — заявила Макгонагалл и сложила руки на груди. Снейп, морально готовый бороться против гриффиндорцев с четвертого по седьмой курс, капитулировал перед их деканом и отошел в сторону, оставляя возможность этот щекотливый вопрос решать Люциусу.

— Профессор Макгонагалл, — Люциус послал гневный взгляд вероломному другу и, сладко улыбаясь, продолжил. — Никто из учителей не участвует.

— Я не как учитель, а как декан, я чувствую ответственность за то, что недоглядела, — упорствовала Макгонагалл. — А еще он анимаг. И я тоже, это просто плевок в мою сторону!

Снейп долго ждал, кто будет тем смертником, кто проведет параллель между анимагическими формами Петтигрю и Минервы, но так и не дождался.

— Предположим, — неуверенно протянул Люциус, подозревая, что дальнейший спор доведет до этого щепетильного вопроса.

— Я тоже должен, — встал Рон Уизли. — Он был моим питомцем и этим нанес мне неизгладимую травму.

Люциус долго высматривал на добродушном лице Уизли следы травмы, но потом махнул рукой, тем более, что встряла Грейнджер, травма которой из-за ложного обвинения Роном её кота была настолько сложной и многосоставной, что даже слушать все эти описания было непросто.

— Предположим, — процедил он сквозь зубы, отступая на шаг. Но даже на этом дело не закончилось.

— Я точно буду участвовать! — вскочила Джинни. 

— Ты-то почему? — ревниво поинтересовался Рон, который еще не определился, страдать ему или нет из-за того, что в семье он был последним владельцем крысы-анимага.

— Это у вас там какие-то надуманные причины, но я-то помню, что он всё время бегал у меня по комнате, когда я переодевалась! — только пунцовые уши выдавали, как Джинни непросто далось её признание.

— Так, Поттер, это наш шанс встрять в эту охоту, — шепнул Драко напарнику.

— Я думал, ты не хочешь, — удивился Гарри.

— Расплющить огромным молотом крысу? — в свою очередь не меньше удивился Драко. — Да ты шутишь, наверное! Давай, быстренько прикинься, что ты хочешь встать на защиту своей девушки!

— Джинни — не моя девушка, — попытался поспорить Гарри. 

— Поттер, — Драко взял напарника за руку и проникновенно произнес, пристально глядя в глаза. — Я редко тебя о чем-то просил. Но просто представь. Крыса. В лепешку.

— Я тоже должен участвовать! — обреченным голосом провозгласил Гарри, поднимая руку. — Я должен заступиться за честь, ну там, и...

— ...И расплющить крысеныша! — закончил за него Сириус. — Отлично, Гарри, ты в деле!

— Я не хочу это видеть, — Люциус снова стал того благородного оттенка, что так беспокоил Снейпа. — Нас все равно не берут. Пойдем эти... Учебные планы посоставляем.

— Хорошая мысль, здравая, — согласился Снейп, и они осторожно, по стеночке, двинулись к выходу из Большого зала, ускоряясь только в коридоре. — Знаешь, я думал окклюменцию им преподавать — для резонанса. Или траекторию удара — звучит красиво, и можно Блэка как подручное средство использовать. Но у Грейнджер всегда столько вопросов, столько...

Под его ногой мелькнуло что-то темное, и Снейп машинально пнул это что-то носком туфли.

— Крыса, — заметил Люциус. — Скорее всего, обычная.

— Мне показалось, блеснуло что-то, но неважно, — отмахнулся Снейп. — Вот смотри, с точки зрения Грейнджер необходимо разделять не только траекторию кидаемых предметов и тех, что остаются в руке, но и учитывать их массу, кинетическую энергию...

— Да она с ума сошла! — возмутился Люциус. — Что это за маггловская ересь?

— Вот и я о чем, — вздохнул Снейп.

Они обезопасили себя от охоты, заперевшись в подземельях, и только Драко иногда скребся под дверью, требуя впустить, чтобы он мог поделиться новостями.

Вероломные отец и декан дверь ему не открывали, довольствуясь той информацией, что Малфой-младший в себе удержать не мог, а не мог удержать он довольно много.

Так, например, им стало известно, что злосчастному Петтигрю в некотором роде повезло — поймал своими боевыми граблями его никто иной, как Лонгботтом.

— Он считает, что это справедливо! — возмущенно шипел в замочную скважину Драко. — Он сильнее всех пострадал во время предыдущей попытки его поймать, видите ли! Уизли чуть Грейнджер не уронил от возмущения! А Чжоу еще давай непонятно что из себя строить и есть отказалась. Хотя Поттеру я бы тоже такое не дал, мало ли, где он шлялся, на нем даже след от ботинка был, представляете?

— Представляем, — отозвался Люциус, задумчиво глядя на Снейпа.

— Но тут Смерть очередное письмо в Министерство писал и с оказией бандеролью Петтигрю отправил, — продолжил Драко. — И Блэка оправдали!

— Теперь у тебя есть дядя-уголовник, которого оправдали, — вздохнул Снейп.

— Ой... Точно... — испуганно прошипела замочная скважина.

— Не переживай, еще осталась тетя-уголовница, и её точно никто не оправдает, — попытался утешить его Люциус, из-за учебных планов, которых уже было начитано несколько бутылок, не сразу сообразив, что пугает сына.

— Да ну вас, — обиделся Драко и куда-то убежал.

— Еще Поттера обидеть надо, и вообще благодать, тишина, каникулы, — глубокомысленно заявил Снейп.

— Я справлюсь! — уверенно заявил Люциус.

То ли он воздействовал на расстоянии, то ли студенты были чем-то заняты, но пару дней их никто не беспокоил, а потом в дверь снова поскреблись. Снейп прислушался, но голоса Драко или Поттера слышно не было. Предполагая какую-то каверзу, он, тем не менее, шевельнул палочкой, распахивая дверь.

В дверной проем ввалился комок перьев, беспорядочно хлопая крыльями.

— Сова, — пьяно икнул Люциус. — Почему она по коридору прилетела, а?

— Так мы же под землей, — сурово пояснил Снейп и приставил стакан к глазу, смотря через толстое увеличивающее донышко на птицу. — Окна здесь не настоящие, ты не помнишь разве? 

— А как тогда? — лицо у Люциуса застыло, он пытался напрячь мозги, вспоминая, как совы доставляли почту слизеринцам.

— Так в Большом зале за завтраком, — сжалился Снейп. — А мы на завтрак не пошли, и на обед тоже.

Он игриво почесал возмущенную сову и неожиданно резво отдернул руку, в которую готов был вцепиться клюв раздраженной птицы. 

— И что же там пишут? — улыбаясь своим мыслям, поинтересовался Люциус. Он качался на стуле, прикрыв глаза, и чувствовал себя хорошо отдохнувшим.

— Сейчас-сейчас... Сейча-ас... — пробормотал Снейп, отвязывая письмо и начиная читать. — "Уважаемые профессора Хогвартса, вынужден вам сообщить..."

— Профессора, — хмыкнул Люциус и покачал головой. — Придумают тоже. Как сова не разорвалась на массу маленьких совят, пытаясь вручить письмо адресату!

Он затих, пытаясь сообразить, почему так долго молчит Снейп. А тот беззвучно шевелил губами, пытаясь сложить буквы в слова и получить не то, что ему удалось прочесть в первый раз. Только не то, что ему показалось, оно не могло быть правдой, ведь нет?

— Что там, Северус? — Люциус медленно поднялся с кровати. Хмель выветрился быстрее, чем после антипохмельного зелья, и он почти не качался. — Что?

Снейп откашлялся, каркающий звук прозвучал жалко и страшновато.

— "Уважаемые профессора Хогвартса, вынужден вам сообщить... — повторил он хрипло. — Вынужден вам сообщить... Уважаемые..."

— Дай сюда, — разозлился Люциус. — "Уважаемые профессора Хогвартса, вынужден вам сообщить, что из Азкабана бежали четырнадцать последователей Того-кого-нельзя-называть. Глава Аврората Р. Скримджер."

— О-па... — пробормотал Снейп.

— Это я хотел сказать, — буркнул Люциус.

Они оба замолчали, и Люциус не заметил, как смял злополучное письмо в маленький твердый комочек.


	21. Эпилог

— Тебе это не нравится так же, как и мне? — спросил Люциус с тревогой.

— Мне некогда разбираться, как сильно тебе это не нравится, — рыкнул Снейп. — Это... Это... 

Красноречие изменило ему, и он снова издал какой-то нечленораздельный звук, мотнув головой к выходу. По счастью, Люциус лучше других адаптировался к любой действительности, и потому без труда понял своего друга.

И они снова помчались по коридору. Наверное, Снейп с самой учебы не бегал столько, сколько бегал в эти паршивые несколько месяцев. А Люциус и в школе предпочитал передвигаться куда степеннее, а не путаться в ногах, мантии и волосах. Впрочем, ему это удавалось и сейчас.

Сначала они довольно быстро добрались до слизеринской гостиной, радуясь, что не нужно подниматься по лестнице. Но радость их была преждевременной — в гостиной было пусто. Ни слизеринцев, ни Поттера, ни Сириуса Блэка или Блэк Стара — не было никого.

Куда менее бодро они поднимались к гриффиндорской башне. Сбавлять темп, конечно, не хотелось, но тут даже Люциусу не удалось скрыть отдышку. 

Труды были напрасны. Хоть им и удалось уговорить Полную даму впустить их — Северусу пришлось выслушать, к тому же, унизительное напоминание о том, как он уже когда-то стоял у её картины, замолчала же Дама только после того, как Люциус зевнул и громким шепотом поинтересовался у Снейпа:

— Это сколько же ей лет получается, если она помнит тебя мальчиком?

К сожалению, и это было зря — в переливающейся всеми оттенками красного и золотого гостиной Гриффиндора тоже никого не было.

— А где гостиная Равенкло? — после некоторой паузы, прерываемой только всхлипыванием портрета Дамы, спросил Люциус.

— А Мерлин её знает, — смутился Снейп. — Давай лучше проверим Хаффлпафф, у них гостиная рядом с кухней.

Гостиная Хаффлпаффа оказалось пустой, как и библиотека, которую они посетили вместо гостиной Равенкло, справедливо решив, что разница невелика.

Удрученные, но не сломленные, они, наконец, ввалились в кабинет директора.

— Дамблдор, где все? — Снейп вытер пот со лба и с завистью посмотрел на Люциуса, который даже после их бега по лестницам оставался с идеальной прической и ровным дыханием.

— Комиссия отправилась дальше, — Дамблдор едва не хихикал, потирая руки. — Мальчики, у нас всё получилось! Хогвартс не закрыли, их всё устроило!

— Мерлин с Хогвартсом, — Люциус шагнул к директору. — Где наши дети? Где Драко?

— Где Поттер, все Уизли, Грейнджер... и... все остальные? — подхватил Снейп.

— Мне кажется, они восприняли слишком серьезно наше представление перед комиссией, — вздохнул Дамблдор.

Он ткнул пальцем в стол, где лежали три кусочка бумаги.

Снейп схватил ближайший.

— «Мы пошли убивать кишина. Гарри. P.S. Драко со мной ничего не грозит». Это что за ерунда? — мрачно спросил он у Дамблдора.

— Гарри очень импульсивный мальчик, — пояснил Дамблдор. — Чудо, что он вообще записку оставил.

Снейп прорычал что-то невнятное и схватил другой листок.

— «Гарри говорит, что Лорд — кишин или почти кишин, мы только одним глазочком глянем, тем более, Панси утверждает, что знает, где он. ДМ», — прочитал он. — Люциус, у твоего сына мозгов еще меньше, чем у Поттера, он кого попало слушает!

— А тут вообще почти одни цифры, — разочаровано заметил Люциус, вырывая третий листок у Северуса.

Снейп вырвал листок обратно и ухмыльнулся.

— Чертовка Грейнджер, — почти ласково произнес он. — Никаких лишних слов, просто координаты убежища Лорда, куда они все отправились.

— Надеюсь, с ними будет всё хорошо, — вздохнул Дамблдор.

— Он надеется! — фыркнул Снейп.

— Там же Поттер! — возмутился Люциус, протягивая руку Снейпу.

— И целая прорва Уизли, — согласился Снейп, хватаясь за протянутую руку, которая в то же мгновение преобразовалась в удобное древко косы. — Их нельзя оставлять без взрослых.

— Но время еще не пришло! — с отчаянием воскликнул Дамблдор, но ответом ему была хлопнувшая дверь и топот ног.

Он выглянул в окно, наблюдая за тем, как декан Слизерина в развевающейся мантии несется по дороге к Хогсмиду, а на плече его сверкает коса Смерти.

— Дурацкая комиссия, — пробормотал Дамблдор, глядя, как за пределом антиаппарационных щитов Снейп и Малфой исчезают. — А мне теперь всё расписание уроков менять, когда они вернутся. А они вернутся, тут к гадалке не ходи.

Тут Дамблдор вспомнил о Трелони и повеселел, сообразив, что он может пока заполучить еще одно пророчество. 

Жизнь-то продолжалась.


End file.
